bon anniversaire snape
by EME Clarisse
Summary: lucius, sirius et remus veulent faire une surprise à snape, ils défoncent la porte de la classe et neville fait exploser sa potion. Du coup les malfoys, snape, remus, sirius et Harry se retrouvent coincés dans un labyrinthe.
1. Chapter 1

Sèverus Snape fêtait ses 38 ans. Mais comme il détestait célébrer ce jour, il fit cours comme d'habitude aux gryffondors et serpentars de septième année. Voldy fut détruit par Harry l'an passé, la famille Malfoy fut lavée de tout soupçons et Sirius avait retraversé le voile du ministère en sens inverse, par je ne sais quel miracle et il etait deux fois plus en forme. C'est pourquoi il décida avec son ami Lupin de fêter l'anniversaire de Snape.

Il lui fit un gros gateau au chocolat et mit des bougies qui ne s'éteignaient pas. (En fait le seul moyen de les éteindre est de déclarer sa flamme à la personne qu'on aime).

Seulement il ne fut pas le seul à vouloir faire la fête à Snape. Lucius Malfoy décida de venir en plein cour de potion lui avouer ses sentiments. Et oui notre cher lulu avait toujours eu un penchant pour Snape, mais depuis qu'il avait 41 ans , il pèta souvent les plombs. Les médicomages avaientt conclu que c'etait dû à la crise de la quarantaine.

Donc Sirius et Remus arrivèrent gentilment au chateau et descendirent dans les cachots.

"Ecoute Sirius, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée!

- Allons Rem, on va bien se marrer, et puis ça lui fera du bien un peu.

-Mais tu le connais, il va être excecrable.

- Mais que serait notre servillus sans ses sarcasmes?

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là les deux?

-Tiens, la blondasse, tu t'es lavé les cheveux avec l'oréal?

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas obligé de m'acheter du shampoing pour chien!

- Messieurs on se calme, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de nous éfriter dans les couloirs de l'école!

- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé lycan, on ne va pas te le reprocher.

- Eh! Fais gaffe Malfoy, à ta place je ne me montrerai pas trop, tu n'as plus de reptile pour te protéger.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur sac à puce?

- Bon continuez à vous disputer, je crois que finalement je vais aller voir Sèverus.

-Parce que vous aussi?

-Oui, nous allons lui chanter "Happy birthday to you" ,

- Ce n'est pas votre Sèv, et il ne voudra pas vous voir.

-On ne lui demande pas son avis et le tien non plus."

Sirius se mit à courir en direction des cachots suivis de Lupin et de Lucius. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la classe et y donnèrent un grand coup. Et là Contre toute attente "BOUM" tout noir pendant deux minutes. En fait c'est Neville qui fut surpris, il laissa tomber par mégarde une queue de salamandre dans sa potion, provoquant une réaction chimique explosive.

On entendit quelques toussotements et les quelques rescapés, qui ne savaient pas du tout comment ils étaient arrivés là, se relevèrent petit à petit. (Et devinez qui fait partie du voyage?) En tout cas, ils se retrouvèrent dans un labyrinthe et il faisait tout noir. Sirius lança un lumos avec sa baguette et regarda autour de lui. Lupin était à côté de lui, Lucius était un peu plus loin, Snape derrière lui, et il y avait sans savoir pourquoi, Drago et Harry. Sirius prit la parole:

"Euh... Où est -ce qu'on est à votre avis?

-Sirius! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Et Rem pareil?

-Harry, nous voulions faire une surprise à ton professeur.

-CA POUR UNE SURPRISE C'EST PLUTOT REUSSI. BRAVO BLACK .

-OH! TOI LE LECHEUR DE BOTTE, LA FERME. CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI AI DEFONCER LA PORTE.

-AH OUI? ET QUI COURAIT COMME UN CHIEN POUR ETRE LE PREMIER A VOIR SEV?

-Messieurs arrêtez s'il vous plaît, il ne sert à rien de s'emporter, trouvons plutôt le moyen de sortir d'ici.

-Pour une fois Lupin a raison, je peux savoir quelle est l'idée farfelue, qui est venue dans votre esprit, pour que vous veniez me déranger en plein cour?

- Et bien servillus, on voulait te faire une surprise et...

-Merci tu l'as déjà dis, dévelloppe!

-On voulait te souhaiter"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you, Mon servillus"

-Ne me dîtes pas que c'est à cause de ce stupide chien sans laisse, qu'on se trouve dans ce foutoir?

-Non je ne te le dis pas.

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI. TU AVAIS QUOI DANS LE CRANE? TU NE SAIS PAS DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE LONDUBAT TREMBLE COMME UNE VIEILLE CHOUETTE EN MA PRESENCE? ET QU AU MOINDRE CHOC IL FAIT EXPLOSER SES CHAUDRONS?

-En même temps si vous arrêtiez de lui crier dessus en permanence, il ferait plus attention.

-Potter, le contraire m'aurait étonné, vous l'ouvrirez quand je vous sonnerai, avez vous compris? Ou vos neuronnes gryfforondesques ont du mal à assimiler?

-EH! SERVILLUS! NE T'EN PRENDS PAS A MON FILLEUL C'EST CLAIR?

-BON! VOUS ALLEZ CONTINUER A VOUS ENGUEULER ENCORE LONGTEMPS? OU ON CHERCHE UN MOYEN DE SORTIR DE CE PETRIN?

- Pourquoi Dray t'as un rencart dans ton dortoir qui t'attend?

- De quoi tu parles Potter?

-De rien.

- Bon et bien voyons où on est."

Tous commencèrent à inspecter les lieux à la recherche d'une sortie quelqonque. Ils longèrent les couloirs et tombèrent souvent dans des cul de sac. Au bout de dix minutes, ils revinrent sans le vouloir au même endroit.  
Harry prit la parole:

"C'est un labyrinthe.

-Belle déduction Potter, ça nous dit pas comment sortir d'ici.

-Oh ça va vous, démerdez vous, après tout c'est vous le maître en potion, donc c'est à vous de nous sortir de là.

-Si je ne perdais pas mon temps à enseigner à une bande d'incompétents, on n'en serait pas là.

-Mais oui, c'est toujours la faute aux autres avec vous. Monsieur-je-suis-le-meilleur-et-les-autres-sont-tous-des-nuls-mais-en-attendant-je-n-ai-pas-trouvé-de-potion-capillaire-pour-degraisser-mes-cheveux.

-Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Alors là bravo Harry!

-C'est sûr quand on voit qui il a comme parrain, un chien destiné à la fourrière, ça laisse à désirer.

-Un batard graisseux non plus ne donne pas envie de baiser.

-Méfiez vous Potter, je vous prends sur le champ quand vous voulez.

-Non merci, rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de gerber.

-Rassurez vous c'est réciproque."


	2. Chapter 2

Ca faisait maintenant près de quatre heures qu'ils cherchaient tous un moyen de sortir du labyrinthe. Il y avait énormément de passages bloqués, ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond. En plus ils pensaient être seuls car ils n'entendaient aucun bruit sauf ceux de leurs pas. Ils commençaient à fatiguer et Drago avait son estomac qui criait famine. Alors au bout d'un moment il arrêta et s'assit par terre.

"J'en ai marre, je me pose un peu.

-Déjà fatigué? Dis donc, pour un joueur de quidditch, tu n'es pas très armé.

-Et oui! Tout le monde n'a pas ton talent saint potter.

- Au moins moi je ne me tape pas tous les mecs de serpentards!

-Mais qui t'a raconté ça?

-Personne, j'ai entendu Blaise parler de toi, il disait que tu avais assuré au lit et qu'il voulait recommencer, mais apparemment tu l'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette!

- Je vais le tuer.

- Tu n'auras pas assez de cran, comment tu fais?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois? Je ne suis pas un vulgaire poufsouffle, à ressentir des choses.

-Ca c'est sûr, car pour vouloir se marier avec un bouledogue, il faut vraiment mettre ses sentiments de côté.

- Déjà je ne veux pas l'épouser mais je dois l'épouser, nuance Potty, ça s'appelle un mariage de convenance, au cas où tu ne saurais pas ce que c'est, tu auras qu'à demander granger.

-Merci je sais, je ne suis pas un troll non plus.

- Parfois c'est à se demander.

-Mais je t'emmerde sale fouine! Tu te crois mieux? Tu te caches derrière ton papa, regarde toi un peu, t'es une vraie tafiole, même pas assez de (humhum) pour t'assumer.

-Tu t'es regardé, toi tu es un gay refoulé.

-Pardon?

- Oui, je t'ai vu embrasser la weasel, ça se voit que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Waow et je suppose que tu es un expert en matière d'amour? Pour ton information je suis bi sexuel et j'assume très bien être attiré par les hommes.

- Information très interessante Monsieur Potter, cependant je crains que ça ne nous aide pas à sortir d'ici.

- De quoi je me mêle Snape?

-Potter, je suis encore votre professeur, un peu de respect s'il vous plaît.

- C'est vous qui parlez de respect? C'est le monde à l'envers!

-Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable insolent débordé d'arrogance, tout comme votre père!

-Oui et je suis aussi un jeune homme super sexy qui termine son adolescence et qui a les hormones en ébullition.

- Harry, non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

-Pardon Rem, je suis fatigué et stressé.

-Tu peux parler de moi après Potty,

- Shut up la fouine.

- Je ne peux pas me taire, je crève la dalle et on a rien à manger.

-Quelqu'un à parlé de manger?

-Forcément quand on parle de bouffe, le toutou se manifeste.

-Et snivellus, demande à ta blondasse comment on se lave les cheveux et on en reparle.

-Ah non vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux. Sirius, le gateau est toujours réduit dans ta poche?

-Mais oui! c'est vrai! tenez! Attention: "agrandiccio, dubblo aggrandiccio", je suppose que ça suffira pour tout le monde! Maintenant les bougies, attention: "incenditio"

-Mais Sirius non! elles ne s'eteignent que si la personne concernée dévoile qui est son amour!

-Et alors?

-Le gateau était pour l'anniversaire de Sèverus!

-Oui et bien il n'a qu'à nous dire qui il aime et puis voilà.

-Je ne suis amoureux de personne espèce de chien errant!

-Non c'est faux, les bougies sont toujours allumées.

-Bon parrain, dis leur dépeche toi, j'ai faim moi.

- Très bien, celui que j'aime est parmis nous. ( il avait dis ceci en regardant discrètement Harry, heureusement celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué).

-Et bien voilà ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, Servillus est amoureux, tu t'améliores!

- Moi au moins j'aime quelqu'un, je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une chienne en chaleur!

-Ni même d'une femme d'ailleurs puisque tu es gay.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça potter, oui moi aussi j'aime les hommes, vous voulez m'essayer, pour savoir si je suis un bon coup?

-Non c'est bon! (Harry rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux, Snape afficha un grand sourire à la snapienne).

-Bon qui coupe le gateau?

-Honneur à Sèv!

-Merci Lus, tu m'es d'un grand soutien.

-Mais de rien mon cher ami."

D'un coup de baguette, Snape coupa le gateau en plusieurs petites parts et laissa ses camarades de galère se servir car il n'était pas leur bonne. Ils mangèrent chacun une part et le trouvèrent agréablement bon. Un silence régnait amenant un calme étrange comme une trève de noel. Snape regardait du coin de l'oeil Harry, Lucius et Drago fermaient les yeux , Sirius et Remus ne tenaient pas en place. Ils cherchaient toujours un moyen de sortir de là.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir mangé et s'être reposé un peu ils décidèrent de s'activer. Sirius rompit le silence:

"Bon on se bouge ou vous voulez passer la nuit ici?

- Pourquoi le cleps, tu as un rencart?

- Oui je dois remettre de l'huile dans ma moto, tu pourras m'en passer? Ca déborde de tes cheveux.

-BLACK. JE VAIS TE TUER.

-Allons, allons messieurs, on se calme.

-Oui arrêtez par pitié.

- C'est bien mon fils, pour une fois que tu réfléchis.

- Oulah! , le pauvre petit serpentar se fait sermoner par son papa chéri, mais comme c'est tout mignon tout ça!

-Mr Potter, on ne vous a pas demandé de l'ouvrir, servez vous de votre bouche pour autre chose.

-Et pour quelles choses voulez vous que je m'en serve professeur? Est-ce une proposition sous-entendue?

-Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité, Potter! Bon, je propose qu'on se sépare et qu'on fasse des groupes de deux.

-Pourquoi chauve sourie, tu as peur qu'on se perde?

-Si toi tu pouvais disparaître, ça nous ferait une belle jambe.

-On peut en dire autant pour vous!

- C'est sûr, saint Potter, tout le monde ne s'appelle pas le survivant!

-Ni le batard graisseux!

-Mr Potter a de la répartie, on dirait toi Sèv quand tu avais son âge.

-Hahaha, oui c'est vrai, tu te rapelles ce qu'avait dis servillus à cette empotée de petigrew? Hahaha, je cite:"je suis peut être un raz de la bibliothèque mais moi au moins je ne suis pas obligé de renifler du fromage et de la nourriture pour mes sois-disant copains!"

-Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de cet épisode, drago avec Lupin, lulu, tu emmenes Sirius avec toi car je n'ai pas trop envie d'avoir des ennuis supplémentaires.

-Non mais je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller!

-Désolé mais les chiens ça se tient en laisse.

-Salopard, je te jure cheveux gras, que si nous sortons vivants d'ici, je te fais pousser des furoncles.

-Comme si tu faisais peur, Black, je disais donc, le chien avec Lucius et Potter vous venez avec moi.

-Et pourquoi on devrait vous écouter?

-Ouais c'est vrai ça cheveux graisseux, pourquoi on doit t'obéir?

-Parce que comme l'a dis potter au début de cette mésaventure, je suis le maître en potion , et c'est dans mon cours que c'est arrivé. Donc c'est à moi de vous sortir de là.

-Et vous êtes obligé de me choisir? Ou de mettre Rem avec malfoy?

-Oui Potter, car je tiens à m'assurer qu'aucun de vous trois, n'empire la situation.(Il avait lancé son regard sur lupin, sirius et harry).

-Biensûr! les deux blondasses sont toujours des anges à côté de nous.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec la couleur de mes cheveux?

-On ne t'a jamais raconté de blagues sur les blondes?

-Et après on me demande pourquoi je hais les moldus.

-Au moins eux ils ne sucent pas la queue de certains serpents!!!!!!!!!!

- Comment osez vous insinuer des choses pareilles? (Lulu était devenu rouge pivoine)

-Oh mais je n'insinue rien, je confirme, j'ai eu un petit aperçu une fois, vous savez quand notre connexion se faisait?. Ca m'a tellement retourné l'estomac que j'en ai gerbé.

- Parce que vous croyez être le seul peut être? Et oui Mr potter, face de serpent avait quelques exigences, qu'on ne devait pas refuser sous peine de recevoir une centaine de doloris.

- Beurk!

-Bien, si messieurs ont fini de discuter des ébats du seigneur des ténèbres, peut être qu'on pourra trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici?

-Oui.

-Parfait, Black et lucius vous prenez à gauche, lupin et drago à droite et nous Potter, en face. Et sans discussion."

Tout le monde finit par obéir car aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient passer leur éternité dans ce trou. Ils cherchèrent tous une issue, les murs et les chemins se ressemblaient.


	4. Chapter 4

Après que Snape eut fait les groupes, ils cherchèrent comment sortir de ce labyrinthe. Ils inspectèrent chaque recoin, chaque parcelle, ils firent des croix avec leurs baguettes pour se repérer et éviter de tourner en rond. Snape avança vite et Harry était plus méticuleux dans sa contemplation. Snape qui le regardait en eut marre et décida de provoquer sa rébellion.

"Alors comme ça notre célébrité est gay.

-Non je suis bi et je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

-La gazette serait folle de joie si elle l'apprenait.

-Alors là, je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils préfèreront écrire sur moi que sur un ancien mangemort.

-Retirez ça de suite!

-Sinon quoi? Qu'allez vous me faire Snape? Vous allez me mettre la fessée? Comme on fait aux petits qui ne sont pas sage?

-Ca vous plairait bien n'est-ce pas? Que je vous caresse, que je touche vos jolies petites fesses bien rondes. Je suis sûr que vous y prendrez du plaisir.

-Mmh! C'est une idée qui mérite réflexion, parec que d'après mon parrain vous êtes gay. Donc vu que vous devez être en manque, il est normal que vous me proposez vos services!

-Ne jouez pas trop à ce jeu là Mr Potter, vous allez perdre.

- C'est vous qui avez commencé, et je n'ai pas peur de vous. J'ai battu votre maître, donc je peux facilement vous faire perdre tous vos moyens.

-Vous l'avez uniquement battu parce que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance c'est tout.

- Ca c'est sûr , moi au moins je n'ai pas eu à coucher avec lui pour l'affronter! Pas comme certains!

-Vous n'êtes pas son genre.

-Ah ouais? C'était quoi son genre? Malfoy? Vous?

-

-Ah vous ne répondez pas là! Dois -je en conclure qu'il vous a baisé?

-Arrêtez vos âneries Potter!

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il vous a demandé? Une petite gatterie? Comme Lulu?

-Ca suffit Potter!

-Là, je touche un point sensible.

-Très bien vous voulez savoir? Oui , je lui ai fait la totale. Ca vous va? Ou il faut que je vous fasse un dessin!

-

- Et là qui ne répond pas?

- Beurk! Je crois que je vais vomir! Mais comment avez vous pu? Oh quelle horreur! Je préfererais encore un troll.

- Pff! Les trolls ne voudront pas de vous. Vous êtes trop petits pour eux.

-Vous voulez voir si je suis petit?

-Si je vous dis oui, vous allez vous déshabiller? Réellement?

-Mais vous me direz non, de peur d'être exité et de ne plus vous retenir au point de vous jeter sur moi.

-Si je vous saute dessus, je vous baise toute la soirée Potter.

-Vous vous prenez pour un dieu de la bagatelle?

-Je pense être meilleur que vous à ce niveau.

-Eh! mais vous êtes vraiment prétentieux, vous savez?

- Oh non jamais Potter, je parle par expérience c'est tout. C'est votre tête qui gonfle comme une montgolfière, seulement quand on perce dedans, on s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a rien.

- Tant qu'il y en a en bas, c'est ce qui compte. On ne satisfait pas son partenaire avec de belles paroles de shakespeare!

- Encore faut il que vous sachiez donner du plaisir!

-Vous voulez que je vous donne la liste de mes conquêtes?

-Si vous parlez de vos copains de dortoirs, ça ne compte pas.

-Ah oui et pourquoi?

-Parce que vous êtes tous des adolescends pré-pubère, vous savez à peine comment ça marche. Ce n'est rien du tout. Le jour où vous rencontrerez un homme avec de la répartie dans ce domaine, là vous prendrez votre pied!

- Et je suppose qu' un homme froid et sarcastique comme vous, qui ne prend même pas la peine de se laver les cheveux , s'y connait mieux que moi? Vous n'êtes même pas bandant!

-Hahahahahahaha! Monsieur Potter! Il ne faut pas grand chose pour provoquer une décharge électrique à son anatomie. Voulez vous une démonstration?

-Non merci, je préfère qu'on sorte d'ici.

- Si vous changez d'avis, faîtes le moi savoir!

-Vous êtes sèrieux?

-Quoi! Ca vous étonne? Vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, je suis en manque, et vous avez raison, donc si vous me demandez une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, je ne vais pas refuser! me taper le survivant, il n'y a rien de plus jouissif.

-Espèce de batard! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

- Je vous avais dit que vous perdrez à ce jeu.

-De toute façon, je ne vous demanderai pas, car il faut vraiment être dingue pour coucher avec vous.

-Tous mes partenaires ne disent pas ça!

- Oui, et bien, si vos partenaires sont comme l'autre face de serpent, il ne faut pas s'étonner.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile Potter!

-Et c'est moi qui gagne!

-Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, mais à Jean Pierre Foucau.

- A qui?

-Jean Pierre Foucau. Vous n'avez jamais été en france? C'est un moldu qui présente le jeu:"qui veut gagner des millions", il pose des questions, le candidat répond et après il valide en disant :"c'est mon dernier mot Jean Pierre."

-Encore un jeu débile!

-Non pas si débile que ça, puisque ça rapporte des sous aux associations humanitaires.

-Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être naïf parfois.

-Pourquoi?

-Potter, Vous croyez que cet argent récolté va directement aux associations?

-Oui.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, vous n'avez aucune expérience de la vie. La plupart des dirigeants de ces oeuvres de charités, s'en mettent pleins les poches.

-Il y en a des sèrieuses.

-Et bien allez faire un tour, voir comment ça se passe et vous verrez qui a raison, griffondor buté, vous serez moins con.

-Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter cheveux huileux !

- gamin pervers

-vieille chauve souris en manque de sex.

- Je ne suis pas le seul en manque, vous connaissez ce proverbe: " celui qui en parle le plus c'est celui qui en fait le moins." Vous aussi vous en ressentez le besoin.

-Moi au moins quand je sortirai d'ici, je n'aurai pas de mal à trouver un homme séduisant.

-Et si on ne sort pas d'ici, sur qui allez vous vous jeter?

-Non mais je sais me controler!

- alors je vais tout faire pour que vous craquez!

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt.

- Baissez cette baguette! Vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre.

- J'en jugerai par moi-même."

Snape s'avança d'un coup, lui prit les poignets, il le poussa et le plaqua contre le mur. De tout son poids, il le bloqua, mit une jambe entre ses cuisses et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Lachez moi

-Non Potter, au contraire je vais en profiter et vous prouver que j'ai raison."

Snape se baissa et déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de Harry, il s'aventura à la veine jugulaire et mordilla, et à la surprise de Harry, qui pensait avoir mal, il gémit et il eut une érection. Snape en était ravi, il arrêta et le regarda.

"Vous voyez? Il ne vous a pas fallu longtemps pour réagir.

-Lachez moi

- Oui,

-Mais vous êtes complètement malade.

-Tu as tors de refuser, je suis un très bon amant, tu t'éclaterais avec moi.

- Non mais ça ne va pas dans votre tête? Je suis votre élève et vous mon professeur?

-Et depuis quand tu obéis aux règlements?

-Et depuis quand tu l'enfreinds?

- Hmm! Pour l'instant nous sommes coincés ici, il n'y a ni règlements, ni personne pour nous en empêcher.

-Et si malfoy arrive ou remus ou encore Sirius?

-On leur jettera un sort d'oubliette! Je te laisse réfléchir, en attendant continuons de chercher une issue."

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur aventure, Harry restait sur ses gardes vis à vis de Snape car il avait peur de se faire coincer à nouveau. Snape le ressentit et il jubila. Il se dit: "je t'aurai Harry, avant qu'on sorte d'ici, tu seras sous moi et à ma merci. Ta curiosité griffondorienne prendra le dessus."


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius courait partout pour essayer de trouver la sortie et surtout pour être le plus loin possible de Lucius. Lulu frisa la crise et le rattrapa en criant:

"EH! LE CLEBARD VIENS ICI DE SUITE!

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une blonde.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu peux me gonfler sèrieux!

- Eh! Tu veux que je te raconte quelques blagues sur les blondes?

-Non, mais tu vas quand même les faire!

-Exactement, alors: **"C'est une blonde qui vient d'écraser un poulet. Elle se rend à la ferme la plus proche et dit au fermier :  
Je viens d'écraser un poulet, je suis désolée, vraiment...  
- Bah c'est pas grave ma bonne dame, vous z'avez qu'à le manger.  
- D'accord mais qu'est-ce que je fais de sa moto ?"**

-Et on est censé comprendre quoi dans ton histoire?

-Mais tu es vraiment blonde, ma parole, t'as pas compris?

- Je te le répète qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à comprendre?

-Bon je ne vais pas te laisser sans ignorence, la blonde elle a écrasé un flic et non un vrai poulet.

-Pourquoi elle dit que c'est un poulet alors? Excuse moi Black mais ce n'est pas dur de faire la différence entre un poulet et un flic! C'est nul ton histoire.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai! le poulet, c'est une expression, c'est le flic qui est surnommé poulet.

- Et pourquoi?

-Tu le fais exprès?

-Non!

-C'est pour se moquer d'eux! Oh lala, il faut sortir de ton petit monde d'aristocrate un peu! Bon je t'en raconte une autre: **"C'est un professeur qui donne un cours d'histoire à 20 blondes...  
- Première question : Ou est l'Amérique sur la carte ?  
Nicole, une des blondes, se lève et trouve l'endroit sur la carte.  
- Bien, deuxième question : Qui a découvert l'Amérique ?  
Les 19 blondes se lèvent d'un coup sec et disent :  
- C'est NICOLE !!!"**

-Mais bien sûr que non que ce n'est pas Nicole c'est Christophe Colomb qui a trouvé l'amérique. Qu'est qu'elles peuvent être idiotes!

-C'est parce qu'elles sont blondes!

-Parce que tu crois qu'un chien est plus intelligent?

-Oui, franchement ce n'est pas dur. Si tu sors d'ici, tu pourras les raconter à ta femme . Comment va ma chere cousine?

-Bien, vu que tu n'es pas là pour lui pourir la vie.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas choisi Bellatrix sèrieux.

-Pour une fois qu'on tombe d'accord! Tu aurais vu sa tête quand elle a appris que face de serpent était gay.

-Mais vous êtes tous gay, ma parole! Toi, Harry, Servillus,

-Potter aime les hommes?

-Oui,

-Et tu n'as pas pu le dire avant? MAIS BORDEL. JE SUIS SUR QUE TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES!

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend?

- CE QUI ME PREND? SEV AUSSI EST GAY ET IL EN PINCE POUR POTTER. S'IL APPREND CA, IL VA TOUT FAIRE POUR LE SEDUIRE, ET APRES IL NE VOUDRA PLUS DE MOI.

-QUOI? TU VEUX DIRE QUE SERVILLUS EST AMOUREUX DE MON FILLEUL?

-OUI. ET TU AURAIS DU ME LE DIRE AVANT.

-EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SERVILLUS! T'AS PAS INTERET A TOUCHER MON FILLEUL OU JE TE MORS LA OU JE PENSE. TU NE POURRAS PLUS T'ASSEOIR PENDANT UNE SEMAINE.

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QU'IL VA T'ENTENDRE? IL A MIS UN ASSURDIATO AUTOUR DE LUI.

-S'IL TOUCHE A UN DE SES CHEVEUX. CROIS MOI QU'IL VA SAVOIR COMMENT JE M'APPELLE.

- Il faut qu'on les trouve.

-Ouais, allons-y . Comment tu le sais pour Harry?

-Drago l'a entendu sous la douche, il faisait des droles de bruits et à un moment donné, il a crié "potter", mon fils en a conclu que ton filleul est l'objet des fantasmes de mon sévy.

-Si c'est vrai, comment comptes tu le mettre dans tes bras. S'il ne t'aime pas, ça ne va pas être facile.

- Je ne sais pas, t'as une idée de cabot dans ta tête?

-Non, mais tu as interêt à te surpasser cette fois, parce que je ne le laisserai pas toucher mon filleul.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius et Lucius continuèrent leur avancée, tout en cherchant Snape et Harry. Ils restèrent en silence, Lucius réfléchissait afin de trouver une solution pour récupérer son sévy et Sirius rageait intèrieurement et hésitait entre lancer un incendio ou un avada kadavra sur snape.

Pendant ce temps-là, Snape et Harry cherchèrent une sortie. Harry surveillait souvent les moindres faits et gestes de Snape, quand-à celui-ci, il essayait de savoir comment séduire son jeune étudiant. Quand tout à coup, Harry trouva quelque chose. Sous un mur, quelque chose brillait mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Donc il se baissa et attrapa l'objet. Snape se délecta de cette vue, il fixa son regard sur les fesses de Harry et le provoca:

"Mmh! je vois que vous avez de jolies fesses Mr Potter, vous aussi vous devez faire un excellent amant.

-Ca va? La vue vous plaît?

-Assez oui, si seulement je pouvais obtenir plus de votre part, je ne serais point déçu.

-Haha! Non mais arrêtez de rêver, un peu, on n'est pas au pays des bisounours!

-Au pays des quoi?

- Vous demanderez à Hermione, elle sera ravie de vous faire une description de ce merveilleux conte pour enfant.

- Celà ne m'étonnera pas d'une miss-je-sais-tout comme elle.

- Vous êtes jaloux d'elle, ça vous rend amère le fait qu'elle en sache autant que vous.

-Ho! Elle n'en saura jamais autant que moi soyez en certains Monsieur Potter.

- Ouais, ouais! et moi je parie le contraire.

-Vous voulez vraiment parier là-dessus?

- Oui, absolument!

-Très bien, je demanderai à Albus d'élaborer un test rien que pour moi et Miss Granger et nous verrons qui aura le meilleur résultat. Si je gagne, je vous veux en tant qu'amant durant une nuit entière.

- D'accord et si moi je gagne, vous m'offrez des cours de ratrapage en potion et vous arrêtez de crier sur Neville.

- Marché conclut, préparez vous à passer une nuit inoubliable parce que ce qui est sûr; c'est moi qui gagnerai.

- Un conseil, ne mettez pas la charrue avant les boeufs!

-Quoi?

-Mais décidemment pour un sorcier né de père moldu, vous ne connaissez pas les expressions!

- Mon père ne se familiarisait pas sur ça. Il était du genre alcoolique, méchant et violent.

-Oh! Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'y êtes pour rien!

- Bon, on continue?

-Je vous suis.

-Merci c'est aimable à vous."

Ils longèrent les murs et avec leur baguettes tracèrent des points de repère pour éviter de passer deux fois au même et Lucius arrivèrent à les croiser et attaquèrent de suite le problème.

"Servillus, je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur mon filleul c'est clair? Ou je te transforme en pâté pour scrout.

-Navré de te décevoir le clébard, mais tu arrives bien trop tard. Car vois-tu, il y a longtemps que j'ai touché ton aimable filleul et j'en suis ravi. Toutefois, je te signale au passage que je ne suis pas un chien comme toi pour avoir des pattes.

-C'est vrai Harry, vous aves déjà ...?

- Déjà Quoi?

-Oh non s'il te plaît Harry, dis moi qu'il ne t'a pas séduit!

- Oh que si, black, et j'ai bien pris mon pied en le baisant.

-Quoi, non mais vous délirez?

-Allons Harry chéri, assumes un peu ce qu'on vient de faire. Car pour ma part il n'y a rien à redire. Tu as été à la hauteur de mes atentes, c'est à dire un excellent partenaire. Halala, dommage que nous soyons pas dans un lit, rien que tous les deux. J'aurais pu continuer de goûter chaque parcelle de ta peau.

-Servillus je vais te tuer.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, sale chien.

-Sèv, dis moi que c'est une blague!

-Pourquoi Lus?

-Mais tu n'as pas pu me faire ça? Je t'aime moi, je tiens à toi! Moi aussi je suis un très bon amant! Tu demanderas à Cissa.

-Tu n'aimes personne Lus, tu n'as jamais aimé que toi.

-Non, tu te trompes, je t'ai toujours aimé. A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai accepté de coucher avec l'autre face de serpent? C'est parcequ'il te voulait toi. Alors je me suis sacrifié, je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche.

-Comme c'est sympa de ta part. Je supose que je dois te dire merci?

-Mais c'est juste une aventure entre vous? Sèv tu seras avec moi après?

-Je suis navré Lus mais je préfère Harry, c'est un meilleur amant.

-Tu es vraiment une sale ordure. Et moi qui t'ai toujours apprécié et aidé. Tu me déçois. Je t' aime et tu me brises le coeur.

-Et toi tu me les brises tout cour, avec ta comédie mélodrame.

-Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien!

-Ho Harry! mais comment tu as pu le laisser poser ses mains sur toi? Comment as-tu pu le laisser te salir?

-C'est simple Black, il n'a pas résisté à mes baisers dans le cou, ni à mes caresses sur sa chute des reins, ni à ma bouche sur son...

-Ca va! N'en dis pas plus! Tais toi s'il te plaît! Oh James va me tuer quand je serai au ciel.

-Comme c'est dommage, j'aurais voulu le faire à sa place, en même temps, c'est une doucereuse vengeance. Le père essaye de me tuer et moi je prend ma revenche en culbutant son fils, et le pire, c'est que j'ai savouré.

-Là c'en est trop."

Sirius allait se jeter sur Snape quand Lupin et Drago arrivèrent à leur tour à la croisée des chemins. Remus empêcha Sirius d'aller plus loin et Drago retint son père qui était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pammes.

Snape expliqua à Remus et Drago que ce n'était rien et leur ordonna de se remettre à chercher une sortie. Puis Snape et Harry se retirèrent dans un autre chemin. Harry était furax, dès qu'ils furent suffisemment à l'écart des autres, il exigea de Snape une explication.

"Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris?

- Quoi? Notre petite mise en scène ne vous a pas plu? Au moins si on couche vraiment ensemble, on n'aura pas à se cacher.

-Eh! mais vous êtes complètement tordu! Non mais franchement, vous avez failli provoquer un duel.

-Parce que vous croyez que votre parrain aurait gagné?

-Mais la question n'est pas là Snape! Et Lucius, vous en faîtes quoi?

-Hahahahaha! Excusez moi, mais vous avez cru à ses paroles?

-Il avait l'air sincère.

-Lucius n'a jamais aimé personne.

-Il vous aime, je l'ai ressenti.

-Voyez vous ça, vous êtes devin maintenant?

-Non, empathique, et c'est de l'amour que j'ai ressenti, venant de lui à votre égard.

-L'empathie n'est pas un pouvoir fiable.

-Non pour moi en effet, ce qui est normal, c'est pour éviter de confondre mes propres sentiments. Mais pour les autres, ça marche à chaque fois.

- Et alors? Même s'il m'aime, moi je ne l'aime pas, et je ne l'aimerai jamais.

-Franchement vous êtes pathétique.

-Certes, mais je suis content de moi.

-Dans ces cas vous devriez avoir un peu plus de tact avec lui.

-Non, jamais. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce niveau.

-Et bien je vous plains!

-Rassurez vous, vous vous plaindrez pour autre chose bientôt, quand j'aurai gagné face à Granger.

- Nous verrons à ce moment là. J'ai confiance en Hermione.

-Moi aussi, je ne doute pas de ses capacités. Mais elle est encore une apprentie sorcière.

-Vous savez? Des fois l'apprenti peut très bien dépasser le maître.

- C'est très rare.

-Mais pas impossible.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je vous donne un petit avant goût de ce qui nous attend une fois que j'aurai gagné.

- Redescendez sur terre, je ne craquerai pas si facilement. Il faut remuer ciel et terre pour me séduire.

-Dans ce cas, c'est déjà fait. Je vous signale que j'ai sacrifié une grande partie de ma vie pour protéger votre petite personne.

-Vous l'avez fait uniquement pour ma mère, pas pour moi. Et Dumbledore vous tenait, donc vous n'avez pas tellement le choix.

- C'est vrai, dommage.

- De toute façon, si on doit être amant, il faut que tout soit clair avec Lucius d'abord, je ne tiens pas à être entre vous.

-Mmh! c'est une idée qui mérite réflexion, vous entre Lus et moi.

-Non mais vous ne voulez pas une séance de sadomaso tant qu'on y est?

-Je ne suis pas aussi timbré.

-Des fois c'est à se demander"

Ils vagabondèrent toujours en pestant l'un sur l'autre comme un vieux couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Après l'altercation de Lucius, Sirius et Harry, Lucius était complètement perdu. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sur son visage pâle comme la lune. Ses prunelles grises, pas couleur olives, brillèrent et furent remplis de tristesse. Tandis que Sirius et Remus discutaient de Snape et Harry, Lucius s'écarta silencieusement pour pleurer à son aise. Loin des regards et des messes basses. Il se sentait vraiment trahi par la vie. Lui qui s'était tant sacrifié et racheté pour ses fautes passées. C'est vrai qu'à défaut, il était arrogant, vile et parfois méchant, mais par amour pour Snape, il avait su trouver une part de griffondor en lui, pour affronter Voldy, le jour où celui-ci prévoyait de faire de Sèverus son nouveau jouet sexuel. Peu de temps après il avait rejoint en cachette l'ordre du phoenix pour envoyer Face De Serpent aux fins fonds des enfers. Il avait la hargne et la rage. Mais aujourd'hui c'est comme s'il recevait un couteau en plein coeur. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur et prit la tête entre ses mains.

Drago écoutait d'une oreille la conversation des deux maraudeurs et fut choqué d'apprendre que non seulement son père était gay; mais surtout qu'il était amoureux de Sèv. Et il comprit la détresse de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déprimé. Il voulait le réconforter mais il ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire, alors il s'approcha lentement et quand il vit son père assit, la tête dans ses mains, il se baissa et mit un bras autour de ses épaules. Lucius en fut très ému, il leva la tête vers son fils et se laissa aller contre lui.

_Un joli moment de tendresse chez les Malfoys qui l'aurait cru ma foi? _

Sirius et Remus ne savaient pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Le loup-garou était le plus calme des deux et essayait de raisonner son ami. Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait guère. Il repensait sans cesse à Harry et était écoeuré rien qu'à l'idée que Snape l'avait touché. Il cherchait dans sa caboche le moyen de lui faire payer. Mais le lycan lui trouvait des arguments de choc pour calmer sa fureur. Il lui conseillait de penser à Harry et aux sentiments de celui-ci avant de prendre une décision hâtive.

Lucius continuait de pleurer et il raconta toutes ses annecdotes à son fils, tous les mauvais sorts qu'il avait infligé par le passé, tous les bizutages et les coups bas à Poudlard, mais aussi les tournants de sa vie, les erreurs et les choses qu'il aurait voulu faire, celles qu'il aurait tant aimé partager avec Sèverus et celles qu'il aurait souhaité éviter s'il avait su les conséquences. Pour la première fois de sa vie il dévoilait tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Et le plus surprenant était que Drago l'écoutait avec tant d'émotion, que lui aussi se mit à pleurer. Alors il le consola du mieux qu'il pouvait, en lui chuchottant des paroles réconfortantes.

Sirius finit par se calmer et réfléchit à tout ça. Un côté de sa conscience lui disait de les laisser tranquile car c'était leurs vies, et Harry étant majeur, savait ce qu'il faisait. L'autre partie le poussait à se venger et arracher les yeux de Snape. Remus resta silencieux et espérait que son ami ne fasse rien de stupide. Même si la relation de Snape et Harry le choquait, il tenait à respecter leur choix. Il était très bien placé pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'être rejeté parce qu'on est différent. Il se retourna et remarqua que la famille Malfoy avait disparu. Il réflechit et pensa que pour une fois Lucius était mal. Quelque part au fond de son âme et conscience, il le pleignit et pria Merlin pour arranger la situation.

Au bout d'un moment Remus chercha les deux blonds pendant que Sirius continuait de chercher à sortir de cet endroit. Remus arriva auprès des deux serpentars et s'assit en face de Lucius.

"Ecoutez, je sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais nous devons continuer les recherches.

-Faîtes les sans moi, je n'en ai cure.

-Père , tu ne peux pas dire ça!

- Votre fils a raison, vous êtes blessé mais ce n'est pas une raison de se laisser aller pour autant?

-Qu'en savez vous lycan? Avez vous vécu ce genre de situation?

-Malheureusement oui; plus d'une fois.

-Excusez moi! Je ne voulais pas...

-Un Malfoy s'excuser? Mais c'est qu'il va pleuvoir demain! Je plaisente.

-Allez-y, cherchez la sortie, je reste ici. Je ne veux plus affronter la vie.

-Père, je t'en prie arrête de dire ça.

-Quoi? Mon fils, tu seras beaucoup mieux sans moi. Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté. Souffrance, peur, douleur, j'ai failli t'envoyer à la mort et aujourd'hui je continue à me planter totalement. Non je reste là, partez.

-Allez faire un tour Drago, Sirius n'est pas très loin.

-Oui."

Drago se leva et partit dans un autre couloir. Remus réconforta Lucius avec des paroles gentilles et raisonnables. Il lui dit que l'erreur est humaine et que personne n'est parfait. Il continua ainsi à le consoler. Lucius écoutait et des larmes continuaient de briller dans ses yeux.  
Drago continua de marcher dans les couloirs. Mais au lieu de retrouver Sirius, il chercha plutôt Snape et Harry.  
Au bout de quatres couloirs, il finit par les trouver.

"Eh! Attendez!

-Que fais tu là Drago, tu devrais être avec Lupin.

-Ouais mais à cause toi, nous avons un gros problème. J'espère que tu es content de toi. Que tu as jubilé de ta vengeance? Parce que c'est réussi, Bravo! Grâce à toi, Père ne veut même plus rentrer avec nous. Il est assis au milieu d'un couloir en train de pleurer, pas de bouder Sev, de pleurer carrément, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Alors je te remercie de ta délicatesse. Franchement tu aurais pu attendre qu'on sorte d'ici avant de sauter sur Potter.

-Il ne m'a pas sauté dessus. Il a tout inventé. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

- Potter fermez-là!

-Non, vous avez entendu ce qu'il vient de dire? Cette plaisenterie a assez duré, vous devez parler à Lucius.

-En plus tu l'as faits pleurer pour rien?

-Pas pour rien Drago, je ne suis pas amoureux de ton père et il le sait. Il doit faire avec.

-Mais vous devez être clair avec lui en utilisant un minimum de tact. Je vous ai dit, je l'ai ressenti qu'il vous aimait.

-Potter a raison, va lui parler, toi seul peut l'aider dans cette situation.

- Vous avez gagné, je vais aller lui parler. En attendant, tous les deux , vous cherchez une sortie!

- Bien professeur!"

Snape les laissa et partit à l'encontre de Lucius. Harry et drago se regardèrent un long moment et marchèrent dans les couloirs. Puis Drago rompit ce maudit silence.

"Es tu amoureux de Sèv?

-Pourquoi tu me poses la question?

- Pour savoir!

-Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Je ne sais pas.

-Ok,

- Mais que veux tu que je te réponde? C'est vrai? Il a passé ses six dernières années à me torturer psychologiquement. Et aujourd'hui il me propose de baiser avec lui, et par-dessus le marché, il invente cette histoire pour faire enrager mon parrain et par la même occasion ton père. Honnêtement tu aurais pensé que Snape serait attiré par moi?

-J'avoue que non!

-Alors imagines un instant ce que je ressens.

-En tout cas cette histoire, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Mon père ne veut plus rentrer.

-Il n'aura pas le choix!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que le seul moyen de sortir de ce tunnel est tout simplement une autre potion.

-Très drôle Potter, et on fait comment? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais nous sommes dans un labyrinthe, il n'y a aucun necessaire à potion ici.

-Je sais, arrêtes de me prendre pour un Troll des montagnes, je ne m'appelle pas crabbe, ni goyle. Ce que je te dis c'est qu'il n'y a aucune sortie, je pense que la solution est de l'autre côté de la magie. Je pense qu'à Poudlard, Dumbledore ainsi que les élèves doivent faire le maximum pour nous faire venir.

-C'est possible. j'espère que tu as raison.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ton père, s'il a besoin d'aide, on l'aidera, pas moi biensûr car il va me detester encore plus mais bon..."

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, en parlant de tout et de rien. Pendant ce temps Snape trouva Lupin et Lucius en train de discuter ensemble. Sèv arriva près d'eux:

"C'est bon Lupin, je prends la relève.

-Bien, si vous avez besoin de moi je suis avec Sirius.

-Merci Lycan."

Remus se leva et partit rejoindre son ami maraudeur, laissant Snape et Lucius ensemble. Sèv s'assit à son tour en face de Lucius et l'observa. Au bout de cinq minutes il rompit le silence.

"Ecoute Lucius, pardonne moi si j'ai été dur, mais je suis toujours comme ça et tu le sais.

- Oui, mais ça ne change rien, je t"aime, tu aimes potter et c'est comme ça!

-Tu as raison, ça ne change rien, mais tu ne dois pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort pour autant. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas rester ami!

-Ami? Mais je n'en veux pas de ton amitié. Je veux plus de toi Sèv, je veux tout de toi et j'en suis malade car tu as choisi Potter...........................................................................Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-pourquoi tu as choisis Potter? Qu'a t il de plus que moi?

-Ca n'a rien à voir Lus. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui depuis longtemps. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien!

-Mais il doit bien avoir quelque chose de particulier qui t'attire chez ce gosse!

- Oui tout, tout son être entier, écoute Lus, je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu dois être plus fort que ça. Ne te rends pas malade pour moi, je n'en vaus pas la peine. Fais le deuil de cet amour.

-Je ne m'en sens pas capable, pas cette fois.

-Lus, ne me fais pas de chantage, je ne marcherai pas. J'aime Harry et pas toi, et c'est comme ça, point à la ligne. Maintenant tu sèches tes larmes et on continue à chercher le moyen de sortir d'ici. Dès qu'on sera à Poudlard je demanderai à Albus de prendre Rendez-vous pour toi auprès d'un psychomage. Tu en auras besoin."

Snape se leva et Lus resta par terre et pleura de plus belles. Snape le regarda et attendit qu'il se calme. Une fois fait, il leva Lucius et le prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura:_"que tu le veuilles ou non, je serai toujours là pour toi, mais seulement en tant qu'ami."_. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant de reprendre le cour de leurs recherches.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans la salle de classe de potion, à Poudlard les élèves ainsi que Albus Dumbledore, faisaient tout ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour faire revenir les disparus. Ceci grâce à Neville qui expliquait comment sa potion avait explosé et avait annoncé l'arrivée de Lucius, Sirius et Remus.

Neville montra tous les ingrédients de la potion et celui qui avait tout fait foiré. A la suite, tous les élèves essayèrent toutes sortes de potions pour les faire revenir. Entre temps, Nymphadora tonks et Narcissa Malfoy furent prévenues de l'accident et elles accoururent au plus vite à Poudlard. Tonks était morte de rire et Cissa très anxieuse.

Albus s'en aperçut et s'entretint avec cette dernière.

"Allons Mme Malfoy, venez avec moi, dîtes moi ce qui vous tracasse?

- Albus, je ne sais plus quoi faire, Lucius a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps.

- Comment ça?

- Il pleure souvent, fait des crises de nerfs, il mange très peu !

-Je suis navré, je ne savais pas que votre mari était en pleine depression! Et au ministère comment est il?

-Il a démissionné, il y a deux jours.

- Je vois!

-Que faut-il que je fasse Albus?

- Lui montrer que vous l'aimez, qu'il n'est pas seul! C'est quand même un sacré virement de la situation! Lui qui était si fort!

-Oui, mais depuis la chute de Tom, il n'est plus pareil. Ca l'a boulversé.

-Avez vous consulté un médicomage?

- Oui, ils ont mis ça sur le compte de la crise de la quarantaine.

- Evidemment! Ecoutez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler.

-C'est un miracle qu'il me faudrait Albus.

- J'ai un poste d'enseignant qui se libère, histoire de la magie. Si ça l'interesse! Après tout, Poudlard pourrait l'aider!

- Honnêtement, j'avoue, je ne sais pas Albus.

-Soyez forte, ma chère, tout va s'arranger."

Albus et Narcissa revinrent dans la classe de potion. Les élèves s'agitaient, malgré leur recherches actives, ils étaient sacrément détendus. Pour une fois que leur professeur de potion n'était pas là pour leur crier dessus, ils arrivaient même à plaisenter ensemble et se lancer des vanes. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, ils finirent par se lancer toutes sortes d'ingrédients dans la figure. On entendait des "splash" et des "pff". Tout le monde rigolait, Albus les laissait faire car il n'avait jamais vu une telle énergie. Seul Neville et Hermione restaient concentrés sur leurs potions.

Neville avait peur que la sienne explose de nouveaux, et Hermione était inquiète à propos de Harry. Parkinson prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança en direction d'Hermione. Ron la vit et voulut s'interposer, seulement il bouscula Neville et celui-ci refit tomber une queue de Salamandre dans son chaudron et celui-ci explosa de nouveau **"BOUM"** .

Un gros nuage de fumées noire se dispersait dans toute la salle, les élèves par pur réflexe, s'étaient baissés et avaient fermés les yeux. Quand ils les ouvrirent à nouveau, les disparus étaient revenus. Lus était dans les bras de Sèverus, Harry et Drago discutaient , Sirius et Remus étaient assis. Les élèves ne dirent plus un mot et les regardèrent bouche bée. Albus s'avança vers eux:

"Bonjour messieurs, heureux que vous soyez de retour parmis nous. "

Les six se retournèrent vers lui, ébahis et stupéfaits à la fois. Puis ils observèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et furent soulagés. Hermione sauta sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tonks fit de même avec Sirius et Remus. Parkinson :

"Enfin, tu es là mon draguichounet! oh j'étais si inquiète! mais où étiez vous donc passés?

-Lâches moi Pansy, tu m'étouffes!

-Pardon mon dragochou!

-ET NE M APPELLE PAS COMME CA!

-Oh ça va! qu'est ce que tu es rabat-joie."

Elle le laissa tranquille et se rassit à sa place. Snape et Lucius étaient blancs comme la neige avec les yeux écarquillés. Cissa s'avança vers son mari :

"Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris?

-Cissa, ce n'est pas le moment.

-En effet messieurs, vous pouvez remercier les élèves ici présents qui vous ont ramenés près de nous."

Harry, Drago, Sirius et Remus répondirent tous en coeur un grand merci. Snape et Lus avaient du mal à le dire , puis Snape rompit le silence en maugrént:

"Oui, merci!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà vous êtes content?

- Absolument mon cher Sèverus. Alors où étiez vous pendant tout ce temps? Venez me raconter. Mes chers élèves, allez vous reposer jusqu'au diner. Vos cours sont dispensés pour la journée."

Les élèves crièrent de joies et furent très heureux de cette décision. Les six compatriotes ainsi que Tonk, Cissa, Hermione et Ron, suivirent Albus à son bureau. Chacun expliqua la situation et pourquoi toute cette mascarade. Quand Albus comprit que c'etait pour l'anniversaire de Snape, il leur pardonna et leur donna juste un avertissement. Il donna à Cissa, les coordonnées d'un psychomage, congédia Tonks, Remus, Sirius et les Malfoys. Il ne restait plus que Snape, Mione, Harry et Ron. Snape commença:

"Monsieur le directeur, maintenant que nous sommes saints et saufs, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une suggestion.

-Je vous écoute mon cher Sèverus.

-Je souhaiterais que vous organnisiez un concour entre moi et Miss Granger.

-QUOI? NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS?

-Allons Miss Granger, avez vous peur de vous faire rétamer par moi? Avez vous peur que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme vous êtes en prenne un coup à sa fierté? ce ne serait pas plus mal, de remballer votre verve!

- Ce n'est pas comme ça, que vous y arriverez Snape, pas en insultant mes amis!

-C'est vrai, excusez moi miss, je me suis emporté.

-Mais je ne peux pas concourir avec vous, je sais bien que vous avez beaucoup plus de connaissance que moi.

-Vous voyez Potter, au moins elle est réaliste!

-Et bien moi je pense qu'elle peut vous battre.

-Harry! S'il te plaît!

- Messieurs-dames, puis-je en placer une?

-Oui.

-Bien, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est la raion de votre requête Sèverus.

-C'est très simple, pendant que nous étions coincés dans le mabyrinthe, Potter et moi avons pariés, sur le gagnant.

- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as parié que je gagnerais?

-Si, c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait miss Granger!

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu es pire que Fred et Georges, ma parole.

- J'ai juste dis que des fois l'apprenti sorcier peut battre le maître.

-Et vous avez tout à fait raison, mon garçon. Bien, qui'il en soit ainsi, je vous dirai quelles seront les épreuves à affronter. Vous pouvez disposer."

Tous quittèrent le bureau. Snape jubilait et lui tardait déjà la fin, rien que pour avoir son Harry. Mione paniquait et était très en colère, mais Harry lui expliqua la situation et ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron éclata de rire et Mione en fut très choquée. Harry la supplia de faire ce concours et de le gagner.

De son côté, Albus réfléchissait et avait bien l'impression qu'il y avait plus en jeu qu'un simple pari. C'est pourquoi , il décida d'avantager Hermione. Il partit sur cette idée.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus prépara le concours avec beaucoup de précaution. Sachant que pour lui, il était important que Hermione le gagnât, il mit toutes sortes de questions. Sur les moldus, les potions, les choses ordinaires. Il mit comme consigne que les réponses devaient être précises et très bien formulées, sans aucune faute. Il réfléchit longuement au déroulement de ce concours. Il décida de les convoquer le samedi matin dans une classe où lui, jouerait l'arbitre. Il écrivit une convocation qu'il fit parvenir à Snape et à Hermione. Voici ce qui était dit pour Hermione:

_"Bonjour Miss Granger, suite à la requête de votre professeur de potion, j'ai pu établir un recueil de 20 questions, dont vous devrez répondre samedi matin dans la salle n°7, je ferai office d'arbitre. Les questions se porteront sur tout, préparez vous bien et soyez prête samedi matin à neuf heures précises._

cordialement Pr Dumbledore"

Il envoya à peu près la même à Snape:

_"Bonjour Sèverus, suite à votre requête , j'ai pu établir un recueil de 20 questions, dont vous devrez répondre samedi matin dans la salle n°7, je ferai office d'arbitre. Les questions se porteront sur tout, préparez vous bien et soyez prêt samedi matin à neuf heures précises._

Albus"

Quand Snape reçut la lettre de son mentor, il afficha un large sourire à la snapienne et jubilait intèrieurement. Il se disait:

_"Mon Harry, tu vas être à moi plus vite que tu ne le penses, et là je te ferai connaître les plaisirs charnels que deux hommes peuvent avoir, mmh je m'y vois déjà, te soumettre à mon bon vouloir, te voir te cambrer sous mes caresses et mon souffle, t'entendre me supplier de t'amener à l'extase, ton corps transpirant sous le mien, et pourquoi pas quelques jeux hérotiques, si je t'attachais avec des menotes à mon lit, tu ne pourrais plus t'échaper et je pourrais vraiment faire ce que je veux de ton corps. C'est bon arrête Sèv, tu es en train de délirer, allez, on se calme, j'ai besoin d'une douche froide, vraiment très froide."_

Quand Hermione reçut sa lettre, elle commença à s'engoisser. Elle faisait les cents pas comme à la dumby, et se martirisait les doigts. Elle se disait:

_"Comment je vais faire, je ne vais jamais réussir à le battre, c'est de la folie, pourquoi Harry a t'il dit que je pouvais réussir? Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? En plus si je perds, il n'a pas fini de me rabaisser avec son surnom de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Oh Harry pourquoi tu m'as faits ça? "_

Harry arriva à ce moment là, il posa les yeux sur sa camarade et meilleure amie depuis ses 11 ans, il remarqua qu'elle était anxieuse.

"Mione, ça va?

-Oui, très bien Harry, à part que je vais devoir concourir avec la terreur des cachots qui n'a pas fini de m'humilier par la suite.

- Ne te fais pas de souci, je suis sûr que t'y arriveras.

-Mais Harry, c'est un professeur, qui a une bibliothèque plus grande que la mienne.

-Et alors, à part les potions et le sexe, il ne s'interesse à rien d'autres.

-Ca tu n'en sais rien Harry, tu ne vis pas avec lui 24 heures sur 24. Même si c'est ce qu'il attend d'après ce que tu m'as raconté.

-Mione, par tous les saints je t'en supplie, il faut que tu gagnes. S'il te plaît fais le maximum pour gagner, car je ne veux pas qu'il me saute dessus comme un sauvage, Ca failli arriver dans le labyrinthe.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis?

-J'ai oublié.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement?

- On était en train de débattre sur l'anatomie chez une personne, et d'un coup il s'est approché de moi, m'a plaqué contre le mur, m'a embrassé et caressé.

-Il n'a pas fait ça? Il a osé? Mais c'est vraiment un batard!

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il faut que tu gagnes?

-Oui, en gros tu veux qu'il se conduise comme un gentleman?

-Exactement, s'il me veut, il devra remuer ciel et terre pour m'avoir. Et je veux être sûr, je ne veux pas d'une relation instable.

-Tu comptes vraiment sortir avec lui?

-Je ne sais pas, pour le moment c'est un peu confus. Et il y a Lucius aussi.

-Lucius? Mr Malfoy? Qu'a t'il avoir là dedans?

-Il est amoureux de Snape, mais Snape le rejette, ce qui a , je ne sais pas s'il le rejette juste parce qu'il veut d'abord me sauter dessus ou s'il ne l'aime pas du tout. Tu sais malgré que je suis empathique, je n'arrive pas à cerner les sentiments que les gens ont à mon égard.

-C'est normal Harry, le pouvoir est comme ça, tu perçois les sentiments des autres mais à condition qu'ils ne soient pas dirigés vers toi. Bon je vais faire tout mon possible alors.

-Merci Mione, je te promets d'aller à la salle sur demande, pour invoquer Merlin et tous les dieux et déesses qui exitent dans le monde pour te venir en aide.

-Oh merci Harry, je suis sûre que ça va m'aider.

-Il ne faut surtout pas que tu oublies que c'est un serpentar. Il est capable de tout, de lire dans tes pensées, de tricher, d'utiliser une plume qui connaît toutes les réponses!

-Pour la plume, je ne crois pas car c'est le directeur de Poudlard qui sera notre arbitre, ça m'étonnerait qu'il le laisse faire.

-Tu as raison mais sois vigilente quand même.

-Oui, ne me mets pas plus d pression, je suis déja assez angoissée."

Les jours suivants passèrent dans la joie, le calme et la bonne humeur. Le concours avait été officiellement déclaré pour stimuler un peu le jeu. Les jumeaux weasleys ont ouvert leur propres paris. Tous les gryffondors ont pariés Hermione gagnante avec les trois-quarts des serdaigles et la moitié des poufsouffles. Le reste et bien evidemment les serpentars parièrent sur Snape.

Le samedi matin arriva, nos deux conquérents arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle 7 et attendirent Albus. Snape en profita pour rabaisser un epu plus son élève:

"Alors Miss-Je-sais-Tout, prête à vous prendre une raclée? Je vais e faire un malin plaisir de vous humilier davantage à chaque fois que je vous croiserai.

- Ne prenez pas la grosse tête professeur, qui rira bien, rira le dernier.

- Oui, moi à votre place, je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout, vous allez perdre c'est sûr, il est encore temps de rebrousser chemin.

-Pardon? Vous voulez que je me défile? Avez vous si peur que je puisse vous battre?

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Car je vais vous battre.

-Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir, je préfèrre rester que de m'enfuir comme un vulgaire serpent.

- Miss Granger, Sèverus, vous êtes ponctuels.

-Bonjour Professeur,

-Bonjour Albus.

-Bonjour, entrons et installez vous mes enfants."

Hermione rentra la première et s'installa au bureau de droite, le parchemin était déjà posé, questions cachés, et une plume ordinaire avec de l'encre noire. Snape fit de même mais aiu bureau de gauche à l'opposé de celui de Mione. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Albus reprit la parole:

_**"Bien mes chers enfants, voici une liste de vingt questions, vous avez une heure pour répondre, pas une minute de plus. Toutes tricheries est interdite bien entendue, vous pouvez retourner les feuilles et commencer. Bonne chance au gagnant."**_

Nos deux conquérents retournèrent keurs parchemins et commencèrent à lire les questions.  
Snape fut sidéré par les questions.

"Qu'est ce que.... Non mais c'est une blague?

-Un problème mon cher Sèverus?

-Oui, c'est quoi ce questionnaire à deux mornilles?

- Ces questions sont tout à fait adaptés à votre niveau!

- Je crois que je vais commetre un meurtre.

- Allons mon cher Sèverus, je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, concentrez vous!"

Snape était vert de rage et Mione morte de rire. Snape l'entendit et lui jeta un regard noir et il réfléchit, il se dit:

_"pourquoi pas utiliser le legilimens informulé, elle est tellement sotte qu'elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte. On va essayer. Légilimens"_

Mione se concentra et apprécia l'ensemble des qestions.

voici le fameux questionnaire:

_**"Veuillez répondre à ces 20 questions.**_

Question1: Qui est élu président de la république des états Unis?

Question 2: Notez les ingrédients de la potion félix félicis?

Question 3: Comment on fait les bébés? ( chez les humains, les sorciers et les loups garous)

Question 4: Citez moi les propiétés de la mandragore.

Question 5: Qu'est ce qu'un coca cola?

Question 6: Les filtres d'amours sont ils toujours néfastes?

Question 7: Quel est le recors du monde du mangeur de bonbons au citron?

Question 8: Quelle est la différence entre le polynectar et la cape d'invisibilité?

Question 9: Comment dit on je t'aime en chinois?

Question 10: A quoi sert la potion tue loup? Le bézoard?

Question 11: Comment est fait le corps d'une femme?

Question 12: Existe t il une potion qui stimulerait les ébats charnels?

Question 13: Recitez moi la chanson i sing in the rain.

Question 14: Qui a fondé Poudlard?

Question 15:Récitez moi la recette des crepes.

Question 16: Quelle est la racinne carée de 64?

Question 17: les potions servent elles uniquement à guérir?

Question 18: Qu'évoque pour vous le nombre 69?

Question 19: Comment transforme t'on un humain en animal? Et comment s'appelle cette transformation?

Question 20: Existe t'il une salle de jeux dans Poudlard?

Une fois finie, vérifiez l'orthographe, dès que vous êtes sûr de vous, veuillez me remettre le parchemin sur mon bureau. Vos résultats seront diffusés dans la soirée, lors du diner.

Albus"

Snape se concentrait sur les pensées de son élève. Dès qu'elle avait une réponse, il s'empressait discrètement à écrire la reponse en utilisant des mot différents, sauf pour les potions évidemment, arrivée à l question sur le nombre, il fut choqué par les pensées de celle-ci, et il se dit qu'il vérifirait dans le livre du kamasutra pour voir si cette position existait vraiment .

A la fin, il rendit son parchemin et s'en alla tout souriant. Il lui tardait le soir.


	10. Chapter 10

Le repas dans la grande salle fut très mouvementé et l'ambiance était à son apogée. Les élèves étaient de très bonne humeurs et plaisentaient beaucoup. Surtout sur Hermione et Snape. Harry ne tenait pas en place, Snape gardait son sang froid et ne lui tardait qu'une chose, c'était de sauter sur son Harry. Quand à Mione, elle était vraiment anxieuse et ne croyait pas du tout qu'elle pouvait gagner. Ce qui l'amena à prévenir Harry:

"Harry, je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir battue, alors attends toi à ce qu'il se jette sur toi!

- Je sais ouais, mais tant que les résultats ne sont pas annoncés, je garde espoir.

- Mais Harry, c'est sûr qu'il va gagner, c'est un professeur.

- Granger a raison, notre directeur va gagner et haut la main.

- On ne t'a pas sonné Parkinson, va roucouler avec ton futur mari.

- Ca va je vous laisse!

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend?

-Laisse, ce n'est qu'un bouledogue, bon allez vite, je veux savoir maintenant!"

On aurait dit que le directeur de Poudlard avait entendu la requête d'Harry car trente secondes après, il prit une cuillère et la tapa contre sa coupe pour réclamer le silence. Tout le monde se tut et attendaient avec impatience. Albus engagea la conversation:

_**"Bonsoir mes chers élèves et mes chers collègues, comme vous le savez sûrement le professeur Snape et Miss Granger de Griffondor ont passé un concours écrit les opposant, c'est pourquoi il est l'heure de vous donner les résultats et par la même occasion annoncer le ou la gagnante. Je dois vous dire que j'ai rajouté ma contribution, le premier recevra cette jolie couronne en or, décorés de pierres précieuses et pour le second un bracelet en argent avec des èmeraudes. Bien je vous demande un silence complet, Mr Rusar, pouvez vous m'apporter le parchemin s'il vous plaît? "**_

Rusar arriva tranquilement et donna une envelloppe cachetée à Albus. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et quand il le lit, il afficha un grand sourire et annonça.

_**"Bien, les résultats sont très très serrés, Le professeur Snape a de véritables connaissances et des bases solides, et Miss Granger est très intelligente et consciencieuse. Le professeur Snape a une note de 18.5 /20 , bravo Professeur Snape."**_

Tous les serpentars hurlèrent de contentement et applaudirent leur directeurs de maison, les autres maisons applaudirent aussi mais par pure politesse. Une fois que les élèves se calmèrent, Albus continua:

_**"Passons à Miss Granger. Comme je l'ai dis à l'instant, c'est une fille très intelligente et très sèrieuse. Et je vous annonce avec fierté mes enfants qu' elle gagne le concours avec une note de 19.5/20. Félicitation Miss Granger! Venez à présent chercher votre couronne, et vous Monsieur Snape votre bracelet."**_

Tous les élèves applaudirent de bons coeurs et félicitèrent Hermione. Harry fut très soulagé quand à Snape, il bouillonnait de rage, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle a battu son professeur . Elle sourit légèrement, Harry la serra dans ses bras et lui dit un grand merci. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la table des professeurs, Snape se leva à son tour et se mit à côté d'elle, et lui dit:

"Je suis sûr que vous avez triché!

- Comment osez vous? Je ne suis pas une tricheuse.

- Oui c'est ça, vous n'êtes qu'une impertinente miss-je-sais-tout. Vous êtes insupportable, je vais faire verifier les parchemins, je vous jure que je vais prouver que vous avez triché, petite garce , petite peste, petite pu...!

BLAM,

Elle lui mit une giffle monumentale, il en fut choqué et sa rage augmenta de plus belle.

"Je vais me venger Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de pacotille, je vais vous faire vivre un enfer, rien que pour avoir foiré mes plans, espèce de salle chienne"

Albus intervint:

"Hum hum, un problème?

-Non tout va bien Monsieur le directeur, tout va très bien.

-Bien dans ce cas, tenez vos présents et félicitations à vous deux!"

Chacun prit son cadeau et repartit chacun de son côté. Les élèves continuaient de féliciter Mione et de l'applaudir. Snape partit et traversa les couloirs, Albus le suivit et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'accompagner:

"Mais biensûr Albus!

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Vous n'êtes pas faché parcqu'une élève vous a battu d'un point? Vous êtes tous les deux forts!

- Non je me demande juste comment elle a fait pour tricher?

- Oh! Vous pensez qu'elle a triché?

-Biensûr que oui, comment une élève peut elle battre un professeur?

- Dans ce cas vous êtes deux!

- Pardon?

-Mon cher Sèverus, ne prenez pas pour un poufsouffle, je sais très bien que vous avez lu dans ses pensées et que vous avez copié toutes ses réponses, je dois dire au moins, vous avez eu l'intelligence de reformuler vos phrases! Un conseil la prochaine fois, relisez vous et corrigez l'orthographe!

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que si j'ai perdu des points, c'est à cause de quelques fautes?

-Oui!

- Parce que Miss Granger n'en a pas fait peut être?

-Si, mais moins que vous, je vous l'ai dit, elle vous bat d'un tout petit point. Ce n'est pas grave, mais pourquoi prenez vous cette histoire au sèrieux? N'etait-ce pas un pari?

-Oui, vous avez raison , je ne devrais pas m'énerver pour si peu.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse, j'ai des affaires à régler."

Albus laissa en plan son cher Snape et s'en alla dans son bureau. Snape repartit dans ses cachots toujours en pestant et en réflechissant au moyen de se venger de Mione et de conquérir Potter. Mais le problème, était qu'il ne savait pas comment gagner son coeur. Il n'avait jamais appris à le connaître à ce gosse. Il était vraiment dans une impasse. Alors il se fit une promesse, il décida d'espionner son futur amant pour le connaître un peu mieux.

Du côté des lions, tout le monde faisait la fête. Fred et Georges prirent Hermione et la portèrent jusqu'à la salle commune en chantant à tue-tête une chanson paillarde sorcière. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, à chanter, danser, rire, faire des blagues et Harry fut très heureux, surtout que maintenant Snape ne pourra pas lui sauter dessus. Il se dit:" mon plan marche à merveille."


	11. Chapter 11

Queslques jours passèrent depuis la fameuse soirée où les résultats avaient été annoncés et qu'Hermione avait gagné.Le fait qu'elle avait battu son professeur l'avait rendue plus populaire encore et ses camarades du collège l'admiraient et avaient un profond respect pour elle. Même les serpentards n'en menaient pas large.

Snape évitait un maximum tout le monde et restait la plupart de son temps libre, à se terrer dans ses cachots. La mère de Drago avait été le voir pour discuter un peu avec lui:

"Bonjour Sèverus!

- Cissa! Que me vaut ton humble visite?

- Je venais vois si tu allais bien et te parler de Lucius.

-Non je ne vais pas bien, je suis de très mauvaise humeur et je cherche un moyen de faire payer à cette insupportable je-sais-tout le fait qu'elle m'est battue; et je n'ai aucunement envie de parler de ton cher mari qui pète un cable tous les deux jours.

-Drago m'avait dit que tu étais en rogne, il ne s'est pas trompé. Dis donc ta fierté en a pris un sacré coup!

- Ce n'est pas le problème!

-Non je sais, c'est ce jeune étudiant le problème, Potter n'est-ce pas?

-Cissa, ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il te plaît!

- Pourquoi? D'après mon fils tu ne sais même pas comment le mettre dans ton lit.

-Oh si je savais! Si j'avais gagné ce maudit concours, crois moi qu'il y a longtemps qu'il serait enchainé et qu'il quémanderait mes caresses à l'heure qu'il est! Mais non, il a fallu que cette gamine l'emporte. Et je parie que Albus est derrière tout ça! (quelle mauvaise fois Sèverus, si je t'avais entre mes mains...).

-Non mais tu as vu comment tu parles de lui? Ce n'est pas une chose Sèverus! Ce n'est pas une poupée gonflable!

-Mmh! Tu me donnes des idées!

-Mon pauvre ami, tu as du chemin à faire. Que connais tu de ce gosse?

- Je sais qu'il ressemble physiquement à son père avec un certain charme supplémentaire. Il a beaucoup d'arrogance et ne se laisse pas intimider si facilement, et que c'est un foutu Griffondor et Monsieur Célébrité!

-Je suis sûre que dans tout ce que tu dis, tu n'en penses pas la moitié! En gros tu ne connais rien! Tu ne sais même pas quelle est sa couleur préférée, ni quel parfum il choisit, ni même encore le style de sous-vêtements qu'il préfère porter. C'est bien ce que je dis , tu as du bouleau pour le séduire.

-Et bien aide moi, puisque tu es si intelligente!

- Non je ne peux rien faire sur ce coup là, car moi non plus je ne le connais pas, et je suis la dernière personne à qui, il se confiera!

-Tu as raison, il faut que je demande de l'aide. Sinon tu as dis que tu me parlerais de ton cher époux!

-Et tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas écouter!

-C'est bon, je peux bien t'accorder quelques minutes de mon temps si précieux à la conquête de Potter!

-Hahahahaha! Il te rend complètement dingue ce jeune, un peu plus et il va te faire tourner en bourrique!

- Très drôle!

-Allez! Lucius consulte un psychologue depuis l'autre soir. On a pris rendez-vous le landemain, et il a beaucoup parlé.

-Il se sent mieux maintenant?

-Ca va prendre du temps Sèverus! Mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne t'en voulait pas et qu'il passerait te voir quand il en aura la force.

-Je suis navré de ce qu'il lui arrive, je t'assure que je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait à ce point.

-Oui je sais, moi je le savais, une fois en cherchant une brochure pour les vacances d'été de Drago, je suis tombée sur sa boîte à trésor, j'ai ouvert et il y avait plein de photos de toi, ton visage était souvent entouré d'un coeur et il y avait souvent ecrit je t'aime , il y avait aussi des lettres à ton égard.

-Je n'ai jamais rien reçu.

-C'est un Malfoy! Bon je vais te laisser, A bientôt tête de mulle!"

Narcissa quitta les cachots et le chateau pour repartir chez elle. Snape réfléchit à cette conversation pratiquement toute la nuit et la journée suivante. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il ne connaissait rien de Harry, il avait surtout des préjugés et un grand désir à son égard, il l'aimait certes mais que savait-il de lui? Oh biensûr, la gazette des sorciers s'en donnaient à coeur joie à son sujet mais la plupart des articles n'étaient pas fondées sur des bases solides. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait remédier à ce problème, s'il voulait gagner le coeur de Harry.

* * *

Le soir arriva et il fit sa ronde, guettant le moindre élève hors de sa maison commune. Il marcha dans les couloirs, en étant toujours vigilant, baguette à la main, d'un coup il croisa Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de la provoquer:

"Tiens, tiens, Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout-insupportable-qui-se-croit-mieux-que-tout-le-monde! Est-ce qu'on arrive à dormir sur ses deux oreilles?

-Bonsoir Professeur! La réponse à votre question est oui!

-Vous êtes contente de vous? Vous avez réussi à battre un professeur? Et le plus terrible de ce chateau qui plus est?

-Mais pourquoi vous réagissez de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas bien important!

-Pas important? Mais vous n'avez AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT SALLE PESTE.

-JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME CRIER DESSUS C EST CLAIR? "

Hors de lui Snape la pris par le bras et l'entraina dans les couloirs jusque dans ses cachots, il prononça le mot de passe, la porte s'ouvrit, il s'y engouffra en poussant Miss Granger et reverouilla l'entrée. Il se retourna vers elle, elle était choquée par son attitude et ne bougeait plus:

"A nous deux, gamine!

-Si vous me touchez encore je crie!

-Et vous croyez que quelqu'un va vous entendre? Ne me prenez pas pour un poufsouffle Miss je-foire-les-plans-des-autres. Vous allez me le payer, et ce à partir de ce soir! Je veux vous voir souffrir et me supplier d'arrêter.

-Et bien je vous en supplie d'avance, calmez vous, vous n'êtes plus vous même!

-Vous allez voir si je ne suis plus moi même!"

Il s'approcha d'elle et la gifla, il la bouscula sur le bureau et se mit en califourchon sur elle, il commença à la déshabiller, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, contre toute attente , elle pris sa baguette et lui lança un stupéfix. Il se retrouva projeté et paralysé. Hermione qui connaissait énormément de sortilèges même les plus anciens, les plus farfelus et les plus compliqués, arriva à déparalyser la tête de son professeur.

"Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre!

-Libérez moi! je suis désolé de m'être emporté.

-Non vous allez recommencer! Je n'ai pas confiance. Vous m'avez fait peur vous savez?

-Ecoutez moi Granger, je suis désolé d'accords, mais je le vis mal ce que vous m'avez fait.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas triché. Et en plus je ne vous bats que d'un point, moi je n'appelle pas ça vous battre. Maintenant je veux savoir est-ce que ça un rapport avec Harry?

-Oui, si j'avais gagné, il serait dans mes bras à l'heure qu'il est, car c'était ça le marché, il devait passer une nuit entière avec moi.

-Mais vous vous entendez? Vous êtes complètement dingue! D'un côté je suis contente d'avoir gagnée. Harry ne veut pas que vous lui sautiez dessus, il veut être sûr de vos sentiments, il veut que vous vous conduisiez en gentleman et non en male primitif en manque.

- Je lui fais si peur que ça?

-Oui et ne faîtes pas l'étonné, vous lui tournez autour comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa vicitme, Harry n'a pas besoin de ça, pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

-Très bien, aidez moi à gagner son coeur!

-Pardon? Vous me demandez de vous aider après ce que vous venez de me faire? J'ai bien envie de vous dire d' aller vous faire foutre!

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que vous acceptiez mes excuses?

-Commencez par me faire des excuses déjà! Et des vrais cette fois!

-Très bien, Je vous demande pardon Miss, pour toutes les insultes à votre égard et pour vous avoir blessé. Je suis sincère croyez moi.

-Je vous libère mais au moindre mouvement...

-Je vous promets!"

Hermione enleva Snape du stupé-ci tomba et se releva , il remercia Hermione et l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle obéit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Dîtes moi tout sur Potter! S'il vous plaît! Dîtes moi comment le convaincre!

-Harry a surtout besoin de sentir qu'on l'aime. Il aime beaucoup les lettres, les petits mots à son attention. Et il aime que les gens soient sincères. Il aime les cadeaux mais à condition qu'ils viennent de bon coeur. Il attache beaucoup d'importance à sa liberté et à ses amis.

-D'accord, sa couleur préférée, son parfum?

- Il aime le bleu, le blanc, des fois le vert, la couleur or pour les fêtes de noêl, son parfum vanille mélangé de menthe.

- Ses sous-vêtements?

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur, je dirais boxer, mais ça il faut demander à votre filleul, il doit savoir lui, vu qu'ils se douchent aux vestiaires du quiddich,

-Ses fleurs préférées?

- Aucune, pourvu qu'elles aient pleins de couleur, c'est ce qu'il compte à ses yeux!

-Ses endroits favoris?

-La salle sur demande, la tour d'astronomie, la cabane hurlante, le terrier, la cabane de Hagrid, les trois balais.  
Ecoutez, si vous l'aimez vraiment montrez lui! Il a besoin de ressentir qu'on l'aime, il a énormément manqué d'affection, quand il était jeune.

- Aidez moi Miss Granger! Je vous en prie, Venez moi en aide Miss Granger, S'il vous plaît!

- J'accepte mais je vous avertis, si vous lui faîtes le moindre mal, vous aurez toute la famille weasley, moi , ainsi que Sirius, Remus et le directeur de Poudlard à vos fesses!

-Merci Miss Granger, ne bougez pas je reviens."

Snape partit chercher une potion et un bandae qu'il donna à Herione. Il l'aida à se soigner et la congédia de ses appartements.


	12. Chapter 12

Quelques jours après l'altercation entre Snape et Hermione, l'école retrouva un peu de sa tranquillité. Les matchs de quidditchs avaient repris, les devoirs des aspics se faisaient plus souvent, du coup Hermione passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle étudiait, cherchait, approfondissait ses connaissances. Elle avait toujours un tas de livres sur la table et faisait toujours ses devoirs en avance.

De son côté Snape préparait ses élèves de septième années aux ASPICS et cinquièmes années aux BUSES, pour le reste des élèves, il allégeait toujours le programme et leur ordonnait de chercher par eux même et d'étudier au maximum les propriétés des plantes. Mais ces temps-ci, il réfléchissait au moyen de séduire son jeune étudiant qui hantait ses rêves et ses pensées. Miss Granger lui avait dit qu'il adorait les lettres, alors il décida de lui en écrire une. Voici son contenu:

_« Cher Harry, _

_je ne cesse de penser à toi ! Ta voix, je la reconnaîtrai parmi tous les bruits du monde. Dans tes yeux l'avenir est beau, enfin pour moi il le serait encore plus s'ils m'appartenaient. Quand je vois tes lèvres si roses, si innocentes, j'aimerais t'embrasser pour l'éternité! Ton beau visage me fait penser à un lumineux rayon de soleil éblouissant mes yeux. Je pense sincèrement à toi Harry, même si je t'ai fait peur, sache que je ne le voulais pas vraiment, il est vrai que je te désire plus que tout, mais si tu veux bien être avec moi, nous prendrons le temps qu'il faut pour aller jusqu'au bout, mais je ne le nie pas, j'ai envie de toi depuis longtemps et du coup, je me perds un peu mais je t'aime en même temps, je me noie dans tes émeraudes à chaque fois que je te regarde. J'aimerais que tu sois mien à jamais, contre vents et marées, contre cette vie qui m'a pas mal tourmenté. Le jour où tu seras prêt accorde moi cette part de bonheur Harry. _

_Si tu veux tu peux me répondre ou venir me voir, mes appartements te sont ouvert le mot de passe est ton prénom à l'envers. _

_Celui qui t'aime Snape, » _

Après avoir lu et relu sa lettre, Snape sortit de ses cachots et essaya de trouver Miss Granger, il se dirigea tout droit vers la bibliothèque, car il était sûr par expérience qu'elle s'y trouverait. Et quand il la vit, il ne fut pas déçu. Il s'approcha d'elle avec une grande élégance et s'assit à sa table. Elle leva son nez du boucain qu'elle était en train de lire et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Bonsoir Professeur, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

-Bonsoir Miss, oui, pouvez vous lire ceci et me dire ce que vous en pensez en toute franchise?

-Oui, êtes vous sûre d'encaisser mes commentaires?

-Je vais faire de mon mieux!

-Bien dans ce cas, puis-je? »

Elle lui tendit la main, il lui donna le parchemin, elle commença à lire, au fil de la lecture, elle faisait des grands yeux ronds;elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son professeur soit romantique. Dès qu'elle eut finie de lire la lettre, elle le regarda avec un sourire:

« Ma foi, c'est une superbe lettre, rien à redire!

-Vous êtes sûre?

-Oui, il n'y a pas trop de clichés, vous parlez de lui personnellement, vous dîtes ce que vous ressentez! Oui, votre lettre est bien!

-Çà vous ferait craquer ce genre de missive?

-Moi non car je ne suis pas Harry! Moi je préfère les poèmes, je suis un peu vieux jeux ou alors les choses simples, mais Harry aime les lettres, je vous l'ai déjà dit, essayez, vous verrez bien ce que ça donne!

-Oui, je vais tenter, espérons que ça marche!

-Un dernier conseil, ne soyez pas brusque avec lui, c'est la seule chose qui le fera fuir.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre Miss Granger!

-Ah oui? Dois-je vous rappeler comment vous vous êtes comporté envers moi?

-Il me semble que je me suis excusé!

-Oui ce n'est pas ça que je remets en cause, mais avouez que vous avez un comportement difficile et que ça vous arrive de vous emporter facilement, surtout quand il s'agit de Harry, et il n'aime pas ça, ça lui fait peur, il a eu une enfance difficile, son oncle le battait!

- Merci Miss, j'apprécie votre coup de main! Bonne soirée! »

Snape sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea dans la volière, il plia son parchemin et le mit dans une enveloppe, il la donna à un hibou et lui indiqua la direction. Puis il retourna à ses cachots.

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient en plein entraînement contre les serpentars. A la fin du mini match, Ron se doucha en vitesse et partit rejoindre sa fiancée, tandis que Harry prenait son temps. Il adorait laisser l'eau couler sur sa peau. Ce soir, il était l'un des derniers à sortir des vestiaires avec Drago Malfoy, depuis le labyrinthe, ils s'étaient rapprochés et discutaient civilement. Ils arrivaient même à faire des blagues. Il y avait toujours quelques joutes verbales, mais c'était moins méchant.

Quand Harry sortit de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et ses cheveux qui s'égouttaient sur son torse, le regard de Drago se figea. Il le trouvait diablement sexy, et il comprit pourquoi son parrain en était tombé amoureux. Alors il lui dit:

« Je comprend pourquoi Snape est envie de te sauter dessus!

-Ah oui? Et quelle la raison d'après toi?

-Mais tu sais à quoi servent les miroirs Potter?

-Non je ne sais pas! Mais vas-y éclaire moi! Et quel rapport avec Snape?

- Tu te fiches de moi? T'as vu comme t'es bien foutu? Tu es une vraie bombe sexuelle!

-Ah oui tu trouves?

-Oui, tu veux que je te montre? »

Drago s 'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa vivement, Harry fut surpris et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Drago le regarda et lui sourit, Harry lui dit:

« Mais ça ne va pas?

-Quoi! Au moins tu as la confirmation que tu es sexy.

-Ne me refais jamais ça!

-OK, mais réserve toi pour Snape, car il ne te lâchera pas!

-Écoute je verrai, il y a ton père aussi!

-Mon père ne pourra jamais avoir Sèv, il n'est pas comme toi, et Sèv a besoin de toi, de ton amour!

- J'ai peur qu'il me rejette un jour, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Non, il ne fera pas ça, il tient à toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

-Parce que je l'ai entendu prononcer ton nom plusieurs fois.

-Tu es sûr de ça?

-Oui, il fantasme sur toi et il est carrément accro maintenant.

-Bien, je vais réfléchir, merci!

-De rien démon tentateur! »

Harry et Drago rejoignirent la grande salle pour manger. Le reste de la soirée, Harry terminait ses devoirs, il se faisait tard quand il entendit un hibou hululer et s'approcher de lui, faisant tomber l'enveloppe sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit la lettre et la lut, il fut ému par ces mots, il la relut et son cœur fit un grand bon dans sa poitrine. Il pensa à Snape d'une autre manière cette nuit et commença à se dire qu'il pourrait bien y avoir une relation sentimentale entre eux. Il se coucha et s'endormit sur ses pensées.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, Harry commençait par deux heures d'histoire de la magie avec le fantôme. Sachant que le cours allait être morbide pour ne pas changer, Harry décida de répondre à la lettre de Snape. Il attendit dis minutes, le temps que son professeur fasse son homologue, puis il prit un parchemin sa plus belle plume et écrivit:

_« Professeur Snape Bonjour, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre lettre, les mots que vous avez couché sur le parchemin m'ont beaucoup touché. Je ne vous savais pas romantique, et j'avoue que ça me plaît. J'espère que vous avez d'autres qualités de ce genre, car ça vous va très bien. Je suis content que vous fassiez des efforts envers moi, c'est très important. Sachez que pour ma part, je vous trouve séduisant et je pense que j'ai beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur vous. C'est pourquoi je vous propose qu'on prenne du temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître, loin des préjugés. Je vous avais dis que Si Hermione gagnait, je souhaitais des cours de rattrapage en potion, je ne vous oblige en rien mais ça pourrait être un bon moyen. Je vous laisse y réfléchir, prenez votre temps pour me répondre. Je vous remercie encore une fois de votre attention à mon égard. _

_Harry »_

Il relut plusieurs fois sa lettre et la rangea dans son sac. A la fin du cours, il s'échappa vite fait à la volière, mit la lettre dans une enveloppe, la donna à un hibou en disant que c'était pour Snape. Le reste de sa journée fut très mouvementée, car il passait ses examens blancs en ASPIC métamorphose, sortilège et enchantement et botanique. Il arriva le soir complètement épuisé. Il s'allongea sur le canapé de la salle commune et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il se détendait. Une heure plus tard, il entendit la grosse dame hurler, il se leva et se dépêcha d'aller voir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva son professeur de potion qui essayait de convaincre la grosse dame de le laisser entrer.

« Ah Potter, c'est vous que je venais voir. Pouvez vous me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît?

-Oui! »

Harry suivit son professeur jusqu'aux cachots. Il entra dans le bureau, seulement Snape ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à avancer, il ouvrit une porte que Harry ne connaissait pas, Harry s'avança derrière Snape et constata qu'il était dans le salon de son professeur. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir et lui servit du thé avant de commencer la conversation:

« Mr Potter, je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à ma lettre,

-C'est normal!

-Je souhaite qu'on parle de votre requête, je serai ravi de vous donner des cours supplémentaires et par la même occasion faire plus ample connaissance!

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur, c'est très gentil à vous.

-Vous me noterez sur un parchemin, ce que vous n'avez pas compris. Maintenant j'ai une question, vous me trouvez séduisant?

-Oui, ça vous étonne?

-Un peu, mais je suis content de vous plaire! Sachez que c'est réciproque, je vous propose de commencer les cours demain soir, il me semble que vous n'avez pas quidditch!

C'est exact, il n'y a aucun problème. Nous commencerons par quoi?

-Que souhaitez vous revoir?

-Les potions de guérisons de première année.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi! J'aimerais en échange que vous me racontiez des anecdotes sur vous, des petites choses insignifiantes.

-D'accords, vous aussi?

-Je préfèrerais que vous me posiez des questions.

-OK, on s'y met maintenant?

-Si vous voulez! Désirez vous manger avec moi, ici?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Je vais prévenir les elfes et Albus, sinon tout le monde va se demander où est passé le survivant.

-Hm! Ce surnom vous va aussi bien que moi avec tous les risques que vous avez pris!

-Oui mais je n'ai pas survécu à l'Avada!

-Non mais avec vous il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de vous battre en duel, vous êtes beaucoup plus fort que lui.

-Vous le pensez réellement?

-Oui et j'y crois à cent pour cent.

-C'est très flatteur Mr Potter, mais vous aussi vous l'avez battu en duel!

-C'est vrai, j'ai quand même eu la trouille, c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir quand il allait attaquer.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours anticiper Mr Potter, cependant c'est votre instinct de survie qui vous a sauvé et plus d'une fois, vous avez une telle volonté de vivre!

-Même moi je me demande parfois comment je fais?

-Vous trouverez la réponse un jour, j'en suis certain.

-Que faîtes vous le soir après diner?

-Je lis, je fais ma ronde et je me bois un bon whisky pur feu.

-Vous lisez quoi? A part les livres de potion?

-Je vous rassure , je ne lis pas que ça, non j'aime bien les romans, les livres sur les enchantements et l'histoire. Et je dessine aussi.

-C'est vrai? Je peux voir?

-Ne bougez pas je reviens. »

Snape disparut quelques instants, il revint cinq minutes après avec un gros cahier à dessin. Il s'assit à côté de Harry et lui montra ses œuvres. Harry fut stupéfait, il regardait les dessins avec beaucoup d'attention et trouvait que son professeur avait beaucoup de talent et qu'il était très méticuleux. Il avait dessiné Poudlard, pré-au-lar, le chemin de traverse, le saule cogneur, le lac, et bien d'autres endroits qu'il connaissait juste de nom. Puis il tomba sur son propre portrait. Snape l'avait dessiné à la perfection, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux verts brillants, ses traits de visages, ses lunettes rondes et même l'expression de son regard. Harry leva son nez et lui dit:

« Vous m'avez dessiné? Waouh! Je suis très flatté!c'est réussi!

-Merci, ces derniers mois, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à vous dessiner.

-Ce n'est pas le seul? »

Harry ne laissa pas au professeur le temps de répondre; il tourna les pages et se découvrit dans plusieurs scènes, Snape l'avait dessiné en train de parler à Ron et Hermione, se querellant avec Drago, sur son éclair de feu à la poursuite du vif d'or, avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite, près du lac, mais aussi se blottissant contre lui près du feu de cheminée. Harry fut très ému et dit pour plaisanter:

« Je suis devenu votre source d'inspiration?

-Pas seulement, vous hantez mes rêves et mes pensées également,

-Donc ce n'est pas juste un passage? Je suis plus pour vous?

-Tu es beaucoup plus à mes yeux Harry.

-Depuis quand?

-Pas mal de temps. Plus la vie avance, plus mes sentiments s'amplifient.

-Je suis très étonné, jamais je n'aurais cru que vous puissiez avoir de tels sentiments à mon égard, vu nos relations précédentes!

-Comme quoi, je ne suis pas si monstrueux!

-Je n'ai jamais dis que vous l'étiez!

-Non mais bâtard graisseux, terreur des cachots et j'en passe!

-Et vous? Célébrité, arrogant, morveux , la liste est longue!

-C'est vrai!

-On oublie? On passe à autre chose?

-D'accord Harry. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, mangèrent leur diner et se séparèrent. Harry monta finir ses devoirs et se coucher. Il avait le cœur léger et ça lui faisait du bien.

* * *

Snape fit sa ronde habituelle, il rencontra Hermione qui pleurait dans la tour d'astronomie. En premier, il voulut lui donner un de ses leçons de morale et lui retirer des points mais comme elle l'avait aidé, il préféra lui rendre la pareille. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir:

« Merci.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive?

-Vous allez trouver ça pathétique!

-Dîtes toujours, après tout je peux vous écouter, vous m'avez aidé, il est normal que je le fasse à mon tour!

-Ron m'a plaqué.

-Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez Mr Weasley! Il est parti avec une autre j'imagine!

-Oui, vous avez tout juste. Et il n'a même pas eu le cran de me l'avouer en face.

-Je suis navré pour vous Miss, mais honnêtement, j'ai du mal à imaginer une fille intelligente comme vous en mère pondeuse.

-Mais il n'a jamais été question de çà!

-Ah vraiment? Regardez les choses en face Miss! Regardez combien ils sont dans cette famille! Rassurez moi vous ne voulez pas sept enfants?

-Non! Et puis je n'aurais jamais le temps avec ce que je veux faire.

-Et que voulez vous faire? Auror?

-Non j'avais pensé à Médicomage, avec une option de psychomage.

-Accrochez vous à ça Miss et vous surmonterez!

-Merci; et vous avec Harry?

-Nous avons fait un grand pas aujourd'hui. Merci pour votre aide.

-Je suis contente pour vous deux. Vous allez bien ensemble!

-Vous le pensez vraiment?

-Oui, deux forts caractères, deux cœurs meurtris, deux âmes en peine, c'est l'idéal!

-Vous êtes très intelligente, je n'ai jamais vu une fille comme vous.

-Merci! Je vais aller dormir.

-Bonne idée. »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Miss entra dans sa salle commune, se prit une bonne douche et se coucha. Snape entra dans son appartement, quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva son charmant filleul allongé sur le canapé, près de la cheminée.

« Que fais tu là Drago? Tu devrais être au lit à cette heure-ci!

-J'échappe à ma dulcinée!

-Tu devrais te réjouir, Miss Parkinson fera une très bonne épouse,

-Pour Crabbe oui! Je ne veux pas me marier avec elle!

-Quelle nouvelle!

-C'est ironique?

-Bien sur que oui!

-Elle me tape sur les nerfs, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point!

-Et bien ne l 'épouse pas! Tu n'es pas obligé!

-Et mon père me déshérite?

-Drago, tu es intelligent, tu as des ressources et ton père a perdu beaucoup d'influence, il est temps que tu voles de tes propres ailes! Trouve toi un travail, vends les choses dont tu ne te sers plus ou que tu n'aimes plus et mets cet argent de côté!

-Tu es sérieux?

-Oui, si tu veux la liberté, donne toi les moyens pour l'avoir, regarde moi, je n'étais pas riche au début, c'est en connaissant les bonnes personnes que je suis arrivé là!

-C'est vrai tu as raison.

-Il me semble que les frères Weasley recherchent une personne compétente pour développer leurs produits de farces et attrapes, postule! Tu es doué en potion et en sort!

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont m'embaucher?

-Oui, si tu mets toutes les chances de ton côté et que tu calmes ton arrogance, va voir Miss Granger, elle t'aidera pour ton CV!

-Merci du tuyau, dis donc être amoureux de Potter te va très bien!

-Merci du compliment, maintenant il est temps d'aller dormir!

-Je peux rester ici, s'il te plaît?

-Oui, mais pas de bruit et demain debout à l'heure!

-Promis cher parrain adoré! »

* * *

Et ce fut une très belle journée pour ce petit monde.

Que va t il se passer à votre avis? J'attends vos réponses.


	14. Chapter 14

Une bonne semaine était passée depuis la première entrevue de Snape et Harry. Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours. Harry faisait beaucoup d'effort en rattrapage de potion, et son professeur devait bien admettre que sans ses sarcasmes, Harry avait de grandes aptitudes en sa matière. Le programme de première année ainsi que la moitié de celui de seconde année furent vite expédiés. Snape avait conseillé à son jeune étudiant de tenir un journal sur les plantes et les substances utiles en potion, et un autre sur les potions les plus courantes. Ils avaient appris beaucoup sur eux également. Harry remarqua que sous ses airs froids, sarcastiques et machiavéliques, son professeur était un homme au cœur vaillant, sensible, qui pouvait rire aussi, et à sa plus grande surprise, qu'il était un grand amateur des farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. En parlant de cette famille, Snape constata que son futur amant y était très attaché, car Harry parla beaucoup d'eux, surtout de Moly qui lui faisait des gros gâteaux à la crème à chaque anniversaire et lui tricotait des pulls à chaque noël. Harry aimait les jeux de mots, les histoires enfantines, malgré le fait qu'il avait grandi trop vite, il gardait cette innocence en lui, celle des jeunes enfants, et c'était ce qui plaisait énormément à Snape. Bref, ils racontèrent des épisodes de leurs vies respectives après chaque cours de rattrapage en potion.

Hermione étudiait sans relâche, à la grande salle, à la bibliothèque, elle se perdait dans les études pour oublier Ron. Drago qui la suivait de loin, avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui demander de l'aide pour son CV, mais en vain. Il était soit poursuivi par Miss Parkinson, soit c'était Hermione qui était abordé par Mr Maclagen . Il ne voulait pas demander ce genre de choses devant tout le monde à cause de ceux qui pourraient lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Alors il patientait, réfléchissant à un moyen de résoudre le problème. Il aurait pu demander à son parrain de les mettre en retenue ensemble dans son bureau, ça aurait été une très bonne idée, mais après il ne pourrait jamais mettre les chances de son côté pour se faire embaucher à la boutique des jumeaux rouquins. Il fallait qu'il soit plus subtil, plus malin. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de le devenir que Albus avait déjà régler l'histoire, sans le savoir bien sur, (pour une fois, quoique c'est à se demander).

En effet les serpentars et les griffondors étaient en plein cours de potion. Snape passa dans les rangs, releva les derniers échantillons des élèves et revint au tableau.

« Bien, jeunes gens je vous demande le silence et toute votre attention, car je vous le dis une fois et rien qu'une fois!............................................Bien, le ministère a réorganisé les ASPICS et a ajouté au programme des recherches personnelles et un rapport écrit et oral que vous devrez présenter le jour de votre examen. Mais comme c'est une nouveauté et que ça été établi que maintenant, c'est à dire trois mois avant vos examens, il a été convenu de vous mettre en binôme pour ce travail. Donc vu que c'est dans mon cours que ça se passe, c'est moi qui vais décider qui mettre en binôme, quel sujet vous devrez traiter en rapport avec vos compétences, tout ceci bien entendu pour vous éviter la catastrophe. Donc voici la liste: Miss Granger avec Mr Malfoy, vous me ferez des recherches sur la potion tue-loup et vous essaierez théoriquement de la combiner avec la potion soulage-vampire. Mr Potter avec Mr Zabini, vous me ferez des recherches sur la potion félix felicis, et vous verrez si cette potion peut s'appliquer sur les autres espèces. Mr Weasley avec Mr Nott, Vous ferez des recherches sur les philtres d'amour et expliquerez pourquoi elles sont interdites, et bien évidemment vous donnerez votre avis sur la question. »

Le professeur continua ainsi sa liste, à la fin du cours les élèves étaient en pétard, car la plupart ne se réjouissait pas de faire équipe. Hermione partit directement à la bibliothèque, Drago la suivit et eut la chance de ne trouver qu'eux deux. Il en profita pour lui parler:

« Eh! Granger!

-Quoi Malfoy?

-Je sais que l'idée de travailler avec moi sur un même projet ne t'enchante guère mais il nous reste très peu de temps, donc inutile de le perdre en se crêpant le chignon, si on veut réussir, autant s'y mettre de suite.

-Tu as raison, Je ne me réjouis absolument pas de bosser avec toi mais bon puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je vais faire avec! Je vais faire les emplois du temps et te le donnerai après diner ce soir.

-Mais pourquoi pas maintenant? Il n'y a personne ici, on pourra bien avancer!

-Malfoy, j'ai encore une tonne de révision et des parchemins à rendre, donc je n'ai pas le temps!

-Oh arrête, te connaissant tu dois savoir par cœur la moitié des ouvrages ici, tu as ton nez plongé dans un livre 24/24.

-Tu exagères!

-Un peu mais je n'ai pas raison dans le fond? Tu révises sans arrêt parce que c'est une barrière pour toi. C'est ton roc, ta grotte où tu te caches quand tu as un coup de blues. Je n'ai pas raison?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des dons pour la psychologie Malfoy!

-C'est surtout que mon parrain est exactement comme toi. Et s'il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, je peux t'aider, tu sais que j'ai des livres personnels qui n'existent même pas sur le marché actuel, je pourrais te les prêter!

-Tu es sérieux?

-Oui, et puis réfléchis deux secondes, tu as vu le sujet qu'on doit traiter? Mon parrain nous fait suffisamment confiance!

-Très bien, mais je te préviens, si j'entends de toi une seule remarque, une insulte sortant de ta bouche à mon égard, c'est chacun de son côté.

-D'accord, mais si tu as remarqué, je ne t'insulte plus depuis quelque temps!

-C'est vrai. Dans ces cas je te propose qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms respectifs!

-A vos ordres Hermione! Bon on s'y met? »

* * *

Harry partit à la salle commune se changer et mettre des vêtements plus sexy et plus confortables? Puis il rejoignit son adorable professeur de potion. Snape lui avait donné le mot de passe et il autorisait à venir le voir quand il le voulait, sans forcer les choses. Harry voulait qu'il se conduise comme un gentleman, alors Sèverus lui prouverait jusqu'au bout.

Harry entra dans les appartement où Snape l'attendait. Il portait une tenue japonaise noire (et oui il ne faut pas changer la couleur), où il était diablement sexy. Harry en était resté la bouche ouverte, ce qui fit rire Snape:

« A voir ta tête, je devrais m'habiller plus souvent ainsi! Tu vas me sauter dessus?

-Mais, mais ça te va trop bien, tu es trop canon tu le sais ça? Quand Hermione va savoir çà!

-Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je t'attache au lit et te fais plein de misères à la snapienne.

-C'est une idée! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dévoilerai pas que tu es super sexy et que tu damnerais Merlin et tous les Dieux de l'ancien monde!

-Merci du compliment mais c'est toi que je veux faire craquer.

-Je te rassure , tu es sur le bon chemin! Dis moi pourquoi tu as mis Hermione avec Dray?

-Ils sont tous les deux très avancés et très intelligents, vu le sujet que j'ai choisi, ils vont nous faire un sacré dossier.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils s'entretuent?

-Absolument pas. Tu seras surpris!

-OK, après tout c'est toi le professeur! Et Zabini, comment dois-je le prendre? Car je n'ai pas particulièrement envie qu'on en vienne aux poings.

-Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup et il est posé, tu n'auras aucun problème, il adore la potion Félix Félicis, et il est fan de toi. Une fois j'ai surpris plein de photos de toi dans son dortoir et je l'ai entendu demander à Crivey de te photographier sous tous les angles.

-J'en tombe des nus. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, pas étonnant que Crivey soit toujours à mes pattes.

-Il a toujours été après toi ce jeune,

-C'est vrai. Comme tout le monde quoi! Bon quelle potion allons nous faire aujourd'hui?

-Félix?

-Sans blague! Ouais, comme ça , on aura un avantage!

-Oui, mais pas un mot! Sinon tu seras disqualifié.

-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer.

-Proverbe moldu je suppose?

-Oui, exactement!

-Bien, au travail belles fesses avant que je te les morde! »

Harry et Snape se mirent à travailler sur la potion. C'était surtout Harry qui fit le travail et Snape qui surveillait. Ils étaient côte à côte, Snape avait toujours plus de gestes affectueux, ça lui arrivait de prendre son jeune Harry par la taille, ou de lui caresser les cheveux, la nuque, les épaules. Après avoir mis la plupart des ingrédients et mélangés plusieurs fois dans tous les sens, la potion avait besoin d'être reposée avant d'ajouter d'autres ingrédients. Snape profita de ce moment pour inviter Harry à s'asseoir sur le canapé avec lui. Harry se mit contre lui, contre son cou et respira son parfum d'épice et de vanille. Ils aimaient partager ces moments de tendresses, en tout bien tout honneur, Harry prit plus confiance en lui et en son professeur, et Snape adorait ces moments, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.

* * *

Ça faisait deux bonnes heures que Hermione et Drago travaillaient sur leur projet et leurs devoirs respectifs, quand Miss Parkinson débarqua à la bibliothèque en gueulant:

« Ouh ouh! Draguinouchet! Ah tu es là! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette sang de bourbe?

-Ça ne se voit pas Bouledogue? Je travaille. Et elle s'appelle Hermione. Maintenant si tu n'as rien à me dire de plus intelligent que tes insultes tu peux partir!

-Oh mais mon dragochou! Je voulais passais du temps avec toi en tête à tête!

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas un bébé, va voir Crabbe!

-Tu verras quand on sera mariés, tu ne me jetteras plus mon chou!

-C'est çà, au revoir! »

Elle repartit en pestant et en insultant son futur époux de tous les noms qu'elle trouvait dans sa misérable caboche. Drago s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Hermione était un peu gênée:

« Tu devrais peut être la rejoindre.

-Non, elle me prend la tête!

-Mais c'est ta fiancée tout de même!

-Hermione ce sont mes parent et les siens qui ont organisé ce stupide mariage, mais il n'y a pas de contrat encore, et je ne veux pas l'épouser.

-Est ce qu'elle le sait?

-Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne me lâche pas!

-Mais tu vas faire quoi alors?

-Je vais m'opposer, d'ailleurs est ce que tu sais établir un CV?

-Oui c'est facile, il faut une bonne présentation, marquer tes compétences et ton expérience.

-Est ce que tu peux m'aider à en faire un?

-Si tu veux, c'est pour quel travail?

-La boutique des Weasley cherchent du personnel.

-Aïe! Ca va être dur!

-Je sais mais si je leur montre que je peux faire des efforts, ça pourrait marcher!

-On peut essayer, mais le mieux, c'est que tu leur portes le CV toi même et que tu leur parles!

-OK, ça marche, merci!

-Mais pourquoi tu veux travailler, tout le monde dit que tu es friqué.

-C'est à mon père toute la fortune, et si je n'épouse pas le pékinois, il me déshéritera.

-Je comprends mieux, heureusement que mes parents n'ont pas pensé à ce genre de plan!

-Même, tu vas quand même épouser Weasley un jour!

-Non ça ne risque plus, on a rompu.

-Ah ouais?

-Oui , il m'a plaqué pour une greluche.

-Je suis navré, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés, ce n'est pas comme ça que disent les moldus?

-Si, comment tu sais?

-Je l'ai lu quelque part, bon si on allait dormir?

-Oui, demain tu me donneras un bilan de tes compétences pour le CV.

-Bien chef, bonne nuit! »

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côtés.


	15. Chapter 15

Les semaines passèrent et la relation de Snape et de Harry évolua aussi. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches et à l'aise ensemble. Ils passaient même le week-end ensemble, si bien que Ron était venu le chercher, s'attirant les foudres de son professeur.

« Eh Ron où est Harry, on a bientôt entrainement de Quidditch?

-Je ne sais pas Seamus,

-Aux dernières nouvelles, il devait rendre un devoir au professeur Snape.

-Merci Neville, je vais le chercher. »

Ron quitta sa tour des lions et descendit vers les cachots le plus vite possible, il frappa à grands coups de poings contre la lourde porte en bois et cria:

« HARRY JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC LA CHAUVE SOURIS DES CACHOTS MAIS REMONTE TON PANTALON ET RAMENE TES FESSES EN VITESSE . NOUS AVONS UN ENTRAINEMENT DE QUIDDITCH DANS CINQ MINUTES. ALLO TU M ENTENDS OU TU ES SOUS LA DOUCHE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UNE PETITE GATERIE AU BATARD GRAISSEUX? »

Snape et Harry qui étaient à l'intérieur furent surpris, Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure des paroles de son ami Ronald Weasley, et Snape bouillonnait de rage, il se leva et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, Ron recula par réflexe et soutint le regard noir de son professeur du mieux qu'il pouvait. Snape sourit de façon sadique.

« Mr Weasley, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des connaissances en kama-sutra, vous me rédigerez quatre parchemins recto-verso sur toutes les positions intimes que peuvent avoir deux hommes ensembles, et ceci dans un langage soutenu. Vous me le rendrez demain matin avant le déjeuner. Ceci vous apprendra à balancer des propos obscènes devant ma porte. Maintenant déguerpissez, Mr Potter vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes. »

Snape referma la porte et Ron partit en faisant la moue, il se disait: « mais quel con, mais je suis con, pourquoi j'ai dis ça? Et pourquoi Malfoy soutient que Snape et Harry sont un couple? Et voilà qu'il me donne une punition de ce genre, oh my god, je suis cuit. »

Quand à Harry, il était hilare, en train de se plier en deux tellement qu'il trouvait ça drôle. Snape le regarda étonné et lui dit:

« Voulez vous la même punition Mr Potter?

-Bien que ce serait intéressant à faire, je préférerai te montrer le jour où je serai prêt à m'offrir à toi mon amour! Mais en attendant tu vas devoir martyriser Ron.

-Mmh! Mais dis moi c'est une très bonne nouvelle! Donc tu commences à te faire l'idée qu'il y ait un nous?

-Bien sûr Sèverus, sinon je ne serai pas ici à ce moment même. Tu te rends compte que je passe la majeure de mon temps libre avec toi?

-C'est vrai, pas étonnant que la belette s'imagine ce genre de scène!

-Hahahaha! Là il a fait fort!

-Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le laisser dire ce genre de chose dans les couloirs des cachots, surtout si un serpentard passe par là!

-Je ne m'opposerai jamais à ton autorité envers les autres.

-Merci c'est très aimable à toi, je crois que tu devrais y aller, car j'ai bien peur que ce soit toute ta tour qui débarque te secourir.

-J'y vais oui... »

A ce moment, on frappe à sa porte, Snape alla à nouveau ouvrir et il tomba sur Bella et Cissa.

« Bella et Cissa, quelle mauvaise nouvelle vous amène?

-Pourquoi mauvaise Sèverus?

-Parce que à chaque fois que tu viens me voir Bella, il y a toujours un problème.

-Mais c'était quand j'étais sous un sort du seigneur des ténèbres, aujourd'hui hui je suis guérie et je peux à nouveau sortir, alors j'accompagne ma chère sœur.

-Et bien entrez, ne vous privez pas!

-Merci tu es très gentil. Oh Harry Potter, je suis contente de te revoir.

-C'est réciproque, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point!

-Dis donc tu as hérité des gênes de mon cher cousin Sirius ou il t'apprend seulement les méthodes?

-Je ne sais pas, vous êtes toujours aussi givrée ou ça va mieux depuis que j'ai envoyé face de serpent dans les enfers?

-Honnêtement je vais mieux, mais j'ai toute ma tête pour te lancer quelques endoloris si tu me cherches sur ce terrain!

-Ouah! J'ai très peur vous savez? Regardez j'en tremble! Franchement Bella je n'ai jamais été effrayé par votre amant, ni par Sèverus alors ce n'est pas une femelle qui ressemble à un caniche qui va m'impressionner! Honnêtement il n'y a pas que Sirius qui ressemble à un toutou qui obéit à son mai-maître.

-Pardon?

-Vous arrêtez? Harry, il me semble que tu as un entraînement de Quidditch!

-Oui j'y vais à toute à l'heure Sèverus! Au revoir Mme Malfoy! »

Harry partit en soutenant le regard de Bella, celle-ci en était abasourdi, (c 'est vrai que se faire remballer par un adolescent de 17 ans quand on a presque 40 ans, ça la fou mal). Elle se retourna vers Sèverus et lui dit:

« Dis moi que c'est une blague!

-De quoi parles tu Bella?

-Tu sors avec Potter? C 'est mon cousin qui doit être furax.

-Oui et il m'a déjà montré ses crocs.

-Apparemment pas assez!

-Bella, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je fais encore ce que je veux!

-Oui, Bon comment tu vas sinon?

-Bien jusqu'à maintenant!

-Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cherché.

-Non mais tu es adulte et lui téméraire, tu aurais pu esquiver ce genre de tirade!

-Oh ça va! Et en plus c'est lui qui a gagné la partie. Et c'est quoi un caniche?

-C'est un chien avec des poils en boucles, d'où sa réflexion.

-Ah! Et bien il ne sait rien sur la beauté des femmes, il faut que je lui apprenne.

-Méfie toi Bella, je suis plus redoutable que lui. Et je ne pense pas que son si cher parrain te laissera l'approcher.

-Ouais, c'est ce que nous verrons, bon Cissa voulait te parler de son tendre et complètement timbré de mari.

-Bella, ça suffit. Je crois que Ste Mangouste t'a relâché trop tôt.

-Bien sûr!

-Sèverus, Lucius voudra bientôt te rencontrer. Il fait d'énormes progrès avec le psychomage.

-Bien, il peut venir quand il veut, mais qu'il m'envoie un hibou avant.

-D'accords je le lui dirai. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il accepte que tu sois avec Potter, et qu'il sait que ce gamin pourra te rendre heureux.

-Merci, c'est gentil de sa part, tu le lui diras.

-Comment ça avance entre vous?

-Très bien, c'est en bonne voie.

-J'en suis ravie.

-Se taper un gamin. J'y crois pas. Tu es vraiment désespéré mon cher Sèverus.

-Et bien c'est toujours mieux que de se faire culbuter par un reptile!

-Toi aussi tu es un serpentard, et Potter va devoir y passer bientôt! À moins que ce soit déjà fait!

-Non, et ça ne te regarde en rien Bella. Sur ce du thé?

-Tu n'as rien de plus fort, on est plus des gamines!

-Un whisky?

-C'est déjà mieux! »

Snape passa une partie de l'après midi avec les deux frangines blacks. Harry se fit remonter les bretelles par Ron, en lui disant qu'il s'était écopé d'une longue punition sur la kama-sutra. Il lui disait:

« Tu te rends comptes? Quatre parchemins recto verso. Quatre!

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé Ron, j'étais sous la douche à ce moment là.

-Mais vous êtes en couple oui ou non?

-Non, je révise les potions c'est tout!

-Ouais ouais, en attendant tu ne passes plus de temps avec nous.

-Tu devrais te réjouir, tu as plus de temps avec ta fiancé!

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Et Mione aussi ne me parle plus.

-Sur ce coup-là, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je la considère plus comme une sœur que petite amie. Franchement j'ai essayé de l'aimer mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu devrais lui dire!

-Elle ne veut plus me parler.

-Écris lui une lettre!

-Ouais tu as raison. »

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à rigoler et à blaguer comme au bon vieux temps. Ils aimaient cette complicité qu'il y avait entre eux. Comme deux frères jumeaux. Ron n'a jamais regretté le premier jour dans le train, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Et depuis il considérait son ami comme un membre de sa famille, ainsi que Hermione malheureusement.

Du côté de celle-ci, elle consacrait beaucoup de temps sur le projet qu'elle avait en commun avec Drago. Ils faisaient beaucoup de recherches à la bibliothèque, la réserve de livres, Drago avait demandé à sa mère de lui envoyer ses livres personnels, ceux-ci avaient beaucoup plu à Hermione et Drago s'en félicitait car il avait marqué des points et remontés dans l'estime de Mione; et ça c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Pour lui une partie de sa vie s'achevait pour commencer ailleurs. Il tourna la page avec beaucoup de paix. Elle l'avait aidé à établir le CV et il avait été le porter à la boutique. Les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas rappelé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils lui demandèrent de venir le plus vite possible pour un entretien. Drago ne se fit pas prier, il prit sa belle et chaude veste polaire, prévint Hermione, traversa le château et la cour jusqu'aux barrières de sécurité et transplana à Pré au lar.

Il arriva à la boutique et ouvrit la porte. Les jumeaux lui sautèrent presque dessus.

« Bonjour Drago, tu tombes bien

-Et même tu tombe très très bien.

-Et moi je dirai , qu'il tombe à pic.

-Dis moi Georges, on n'avait pas déjà sorti cette tirade?

-Sans doute Fred, il faudra que je regarde dans mon carnet à blagues.

-Tu as raison ce serait mieux Georges.

-Bon notre cher Drago, est-ce que la place t'intéresse toujours?

-Oui bien sûr!

-Même pour travailler ce soir et demain?

-Euh!!!!!!!!!

-Vois tu Fred et moi, nous avons eu une super idée pour la St Valentin et du coup, nous prévoyons beaucoup de clients dont certains viennent du japon. Alors on s'est dit qu'avec ta belle gueule d'ange, tu pourrais les séduire et leurs vendre ces jolis petits cœurs et autres produits bien entendus!

-Vous me prenez de cour là!

-On sait mais tu vois, si tu passes le test ce week-end et que tu nous conviens, nous t'engageons, tu auras la responsabilité des recherches avec nous et la vente.

-D'accord. Je commence quand?

De suite, tiens voici ta robe, j'espère que le magenta ne te fait pas peur?

-Non au contraire j'adore!

-Et en plus il adore nos couleurs, n'est-ce pas Georges?

-Absolument Fred, heureusement que j'ai bien choisi?

-Non c'est moi qui les ai choisi!

-Tu rigoles ou quoi? Rappelle toi tu voulais prendre ces horribles robes rouges!

-Non c'est toi!

-Non c'est toi!

-Bon stop, on s'en fiche!

-Et en plus il fera l'arbitre entre nous, ce n'est pas beau ça?

-Oui, je dirai même que c'est parfait Georges. Allez au travail, je vais t'expliquer. »

Fred et Georges formèrent leur nouvel employé avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de plaisanterie. Drago qui était un gamin malin, n'hésita pas à faire de l'humour avec eux , les jumeaux en furent très satisfait. Ils travaillèrent tout le week end. Il y avait énormément de monde à pré au lar et surtout dans leur boutique. Les jumeaux avaient inventé une rose qui dégageait des parfums aphrodisiaques, à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait. Les clients devaient ressentir un grand désir envers la personne aimée. Ils avaient inventés aussi des petits cœurs rouge qui vibraient dès qu'une personne pensait à nous avec amour et une carte de St Valentin où les mots changeaient à chaque pensée différente. Tout s'était vendu comme des petit pains. Drago avait gardé un gros bouquet de rose qu'il donnerait à son parrain, un petit cœur et une carte. Fred et Georges les lui offrirent ainsi qu'un contrat de 25 heures à durée indéterminée pour commencer, sachant qu'il n'avait pas fini les études, et après il serait modifié à temps plein.

Le soir de la St Valentin, Harry dormait sagement dans le lit de son professeur. (rassurez vous ils n'ont encore rien fait). Dès que Snape eut les roses en main et l'explication de Drago. Il arracha toutes les pétales de roses et en couvrit tout le lit et même Harry. Celui-ci se réveilla et sentit la bonne odeur de ces fleurs si belles et si fragiles à la fois. Il ouvrit les yeux et resta stupéfait. Il afficha un grand sourire et leva les yeux vers son futur amant:

« C'est très beau! C'est très très beau! Merci!

-De rien. Tout ceci est pour te prouver que je t'aime Harry, et que je t'aimerai toujours.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends ces mots de ta bouche Sèv, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir. Moi aussi je t'aime Sèverus et pour rien au monde je veux m'éloigner de toi.

-Je te veux Harry, je te désire , j'ai envie de toi.

-Viens! »

Snape s'approcha du lit et embrassa son amant de façon profonde pour la première fois. C'est aussi la première fois qu'il lui fit l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'attention. Harry était vraiment aux anges car Snape lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait bien se comporter. Alors il se donna entièrement à lui. Ils passèrent la plus belle nuit du monde qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus.

Quand à Drago, il offrit le cœur à Hermione en lui disant que c'était juste une babiole des Weasley et que c'était un cadeau pour la remercier. Hermione accepta le petit cœur et ils continuèrent leurs recherches.


	16. Chapter 16

Depuis qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble, Harry et Snape se retrouvaient tous les soirs en amoureux. Harry était super heureux car il avait entièrement gagné son pari et il était sûr que Snape l'aimait sincèrement.

Alors comme tous les soirs, Harry descendit jusqu'aux appartements de son cher et adoré professeur de potion; mais à peine avait il ouvert la porte qu'un grand homme très beau aux cheveux longs et noirs lui sauta dessus et le couvrit de baisers. Rassurez vous c'était Snape. Il captura les lèvres de son étudiant et l'embrassa langoureusement. Harry se laissa faire docilement et répondit au baiser farouchement. Il commença à défaire le noeud du peignoir de son ainé et découvrit que celui-ci était entièrement nu dessous et très chaud. Snape continuait à lui donner pleins de baisers, il s'empara de la nuque de son étudiant, remonta dans le lobe de l'oreille et lui dit:

"Ma nouvelle tenue te plaît mon amour?

- Oh oui chéri, rien sous le peignoir te rend super sexy et me donne envie de te croquer.

- Mmh! Oh oui, vas y ne te gêne pas.

- Je vois qu'on a des envies ce soir!

- Tu me rends fou jeune homme, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée et à ce qu'on allait faire ce soir!

- Et tu en as conclu quoi?

- Ca!"

Snape lui reprit la bouche et introduisit sa langue, à l'encontre de sa jumelle et dansèrent un balai harmonieux. Snape déboutonna la chemise blanche de son jeune amant et glissa ses doigts sur les pectoraux en des chatouilles. Harry qui était hyper sensible, ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui excita deux fois plus son chéri. Il lui dit: " mmh! j'adore quand tu rigoles comme ça, tu me chauffes davantages mon amour!" et il continua son exploration, il s'attaqua au pantalon de son jeune étudiant et glissa une main à l'intèrieur du boxer. Il le caressa et le fit gémir. Il s'arrêta et prit son jeune par les hanches. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Il lui enleva ses vêtements et se mit sur lui. Il se frotta à lui très sensuellement et le fit crier de plaisir. Avec sa langue, il traça de fines lignes partant de la nuque, traversant le torse et s'arrêtant sur le nombril. Harry rigola une fois de plus. (Il est très chatouilleux notre ryry), avec ses dents, il pinça les tétons de son jeune amant, suffisemment pour les durcir un peu plus. Puis il l'embrassa de nouveaux. Harry se laissait porter par ces vagues de plaisirs que lui procurait son amant. Il le laissait lui donner du bonheur et Snape en était ravi. Snape passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son Harry et l'embrassa de nouveaux, très longtemps. Ils s'arrêtaient pour respirer et repartaient de plus belle. Puis d'un grand coup de hanche, Harry renversa les positions et se retrouva en califourchon sur professeur, il lui fit la même chose, et n'hésita pas à rendre sa bouche plus baveuse, Snape poussait des gémissements à répétition, et Harry continuait sa douce torture. De ses mains il lui caressa l'entre-jambe et Snape se mit à trembler de spasmes, ses yeux noircirent un peu plus de désirs et poussa un cri et un soupir, il se releva un peu , capta l'attention de son amant et lui demanda avec supplication:

"Fais moi plaisir avec ta bouche, s'il te plaît Harry!

- Mmh! Je vois qu'on est très exigeant ce soir, mon amour!

- Fais moi plaisir, fais moi crier de pure extase. Je t'en supplie!

- Vu que c'est demandé si gentiment, je cède à ta requête beauté des ténèbres!"

Harry embrassa son amant et se baissa, il fit de petits léchouillages sur le gland et pleins de petits bisous sur la verge érigée, Snape criait, il en voulait plus et le fit comprendre à Harry, celui-ci empalla le membre et fit de grands va et viens avec sa bouche, et joua avec sa langue en même temps. Snape était au bord d'exploser et bougea ses hanches. Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, il se libéra dans cette bouche si chaude en hurlant le nom de son partenaire. Ils se calmèrent un peu et reprirent leurs souffles. Puis Snape reprit les commandes, il se réinstalla sur son jeune et le prépara avant de pénétrer son intimité. Harry poussa un cri d'abord de douleur, puis de plaisir au fur et à mesures des coups de boutoirs. Snape prit son membre et le massait au rythme de ses va et viens. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et travèrsèrent un océan de pur extase. Il jouirent tous les deux en même temps et se regardèrent dans les yeux au même moment. Ils avaient tous les deux les pupilles noires et voilées de désirs. A la fin Snape lui dit:

"Je t'aime Harry".

Ils reprirent leurs respirations, lancèrent un sort de nettoyage et Harry posa sa tête contre le torse de Snape. Celui-ci passa son bras autour de lui et le serra. Au bout d'un moment Harry lui répondit:

"Moi aussi je t'aime Sèv,

- Je sais oui, waouh! C'était super! tu te débrouilles bien pour un jeune amant.

- Merci du compliment mais le mérite revient au professeur, qui a une très bonne méthode d'enseignement.

- Ah oui tu trouves?

- Oui! Sèv, que fait on l'année prochaine?

- On restera ensemble quoi qu'il arrive!

- Mais ça va être dur de ne pas se voir si je pars en formation. Si tu venais avec moi, ce serait cool!

- C'est une décision impotante, mais il faudrait que je trouve un travail avant de démissioner d'ici!

- Tu vas postuler dans la recherche? ou prof de dessin dans un collège moldu!

- Pourquoi pas? Je verrai avec Albus ! Il y a une autre solution!

- Laquelle?

- Deviens mon apprenti !

- Ah ouais! Ce n'est pas bête! On va en parler à Albus!

- Je t'aime Harry, énorément, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul, jamais!

- Merci Sèv!"

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble à se parler et à se faire l'amour.

* * *

A l'opposé du chateau, c'est à dire à la bibliothèque, Hermione et Drago avançaient leur projet que le professeur de potion avait donné. Ils étaient plus détendus ensemble. Ils arrivaient même à déconner sur des choses banales. Drago racontait ses week ends de travail à la boutique et il dévoilait toutes les nouvelles farces qu'il inventait avec les jumeaux weasley. Hermione éclatait de rire à chaque fois. Et c'était dans ce genre de conversation que Ron les surprit, jaloux de leur nouvelles complicités , il balança:

"Ca va on s'amuse bien ici?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux weasmoche?

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis la fouine!

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ron?

- Oh rien, je venais voir par qui tu m'avais remplacé! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps! Il est bon au lit au moins?

- Eh Weasel, je ne m'avancerai pas trop sur ce terrain car il me semble que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi.

- Bien sur!

- Au revoir Ron!

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu te tapes un mec pareil.

-BON JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX DE MA VIS ET AU PASSAGE JE TE SIGNALE QUE C EST TOI QUI M A TROMPER . ALORS MAINTENANT DEGAGE ET FICHE MOI LA PAIX.

- OH JE VOIS MADEMOISELLE LA TIGRESSE SORT SES GRIFFES!

- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, au revoir weasel!

- ET NE ME CHERCHE PAS TOI OU JE METS MON POING DANS TA FASSE D ANGE.

- OH MAIS VAS Y. FRAPPES. JE SUIS SUR QUE TU N AS PAS ASSEZ DE COUILLES POUR LE FAIRE!"

"BAM" Ron balança son poing dans la figure de Drago, celui-ci répondit par un autre et ils se bagarrèrent. Hermione eut l'intelligence de les séparer en lançant une incantation avec sa baguette. Ron se retrouva projeter à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque et une tonne de livres s'écroula sur lui. Drago arriva à s'aggriper en haut d'une étagère et descendit. Ils accoururent jusqu'à Ron et remirent les livres à leurs places. Celui-ci se releva, les regarda et partit sans un mot. Drago dit:

"Mais il débloque!

- Non, il est jaloux!

- Et bien il faut savoir ce qu'il veut aussi! Un jour il te trompe et le landemain il te sort une crise de jalousie!

- C'est plus compliqué que ça!

- Tu l'aimes encore!

- Je ne sais pas!

- Tu mérites mieux Hermione! Il te fera souffrir !

- Je sais oui, c'est comme ça depuis sept ans.

- Bon on s'y remet princesse?

- Oui."

Ils continuèrent leur recherches. Ils épluchèrent une centaines de livres pour y trouver les points importants. Drago regardait Hermione et se disait:" tu es trop belle Hermione, tu mérites d'être traitée comme une princesse, je voudrais tellement être ton prince, je vais tout faire pour te séduire."

Hermione le regarda et se dit: "Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça? J'ai l'air bizarre ou quoi?" Puis elle lui demanda:

"J'ai quelque chose sur la figure?

- Non! je te trouve très belle c'est tout!

- Sèrieux?

- Oui,

- Tu ne serais pas en train de me draguer par hasard?

- Peut être!

-

-Ca te gêne?

- Je ne sais pas! nous appartenons à deux mondes différents!

- On a beaucoup de points communs aussi ! Tu serais heureuse avec moi!

- S'il te plaît Drago, pas ce soir!

- Ok j'arrête, mais je suis sincère quand je te dis que tu es belle.

- Je te crois.

- On s'y remet, demain on ira voir mon parrain, on va aller les embeter un peu.

- Tu parles du professeur Rogue et De Harry?

- Oui, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble.

- Tu crois qu'ils couchent ensemble?

- Oh oui et depuis un moment!

- Non, Harry me l'aurait dit!

- Ca m'étonnerait!

- Et pourquoi?

- Connaissant mon parrain depuis longtemps, il a du lui faire un million de menaces pour qu'il se taise.

- Non! il irait jusque là?

- Snape? Mais c'est le roi du chantage ! Si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de lui, il faut toujours lui proposer un marché.

- Merci du tuyau, on va pouvoir les menacer à notre tour alors!

- Ah oui?

- Il a deux dettes envers moi, vu que je l'ai aidé à séduire Harry, on va leur demander où ils en sont?

- On y va maintenant?

- Non on fera ça demain, c'est vendredi soir, ils auront tout le week end pour s'en remettre.

- Ca marche!"

Ils se serrèrent la main avec un regard calculateur et se remient au travail. Snape et Harry ne savaitpas du tout ce qui les attendait demain. Ca va être hilarant.


End file.
